


Surviving Slytherin

by HeavyDirtySoulIsHoldingOnToYou



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-08-29 22:41:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 35
Words: 41,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8508358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeavyDirtySoulIsHoldingOnToYou/pseuds/HeavyDirtySoulIsHoldingOnToYou
Summary: Harry's story of hopefully surviving when surrounded by Slytherins. Tags will be updated as the fic goes on.





	1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer ~ Oh how I wish this wasn't true but unfortunately I don't own anything *bursts into tears, wailing about how life is unfair***

* * *

 

Harry sat in front of the Great Hall where everyone seemed to be holding their breath in anticipation of which House he would be sorted into, he sat there with his eye scrunched shut arguing with the Sorting Hat.

' _No, anywhere but Slytherin please?'_ Harry pleaded, not wanting to be surrounded by people who from his short interactions had reminded him of his cousin, Dudley. ' _I am begging you anywhere else.'_

The Sorting Hat remained unmoved, ' _Slytherin is where you belong, if I put you in any other House I wouldn't be doing my job,'_ It replied before shouting " **Better be** **Slytherin!"** to the everyone. Everyone in front of Harry seemed too stunned to respond so he looked towards the Head table where it seemed they felt the same. However, one professor who was wearing all black robes and had a hooked nose seemed the most shocked out of everyone, before he managed to compose himself. Professor Dumbledore began to clap which seemed knocked everyone out of their daze and they started to clap as well. Professor McGonagall removed the Sorting Hat and gave Harry a nudge in the direction of the Slytherin table, most of which still seemed shell-shocked.

' _How am I going to survive this, if Voldemort was in Slytherin it would be safe to assume that most of his followers would be as well, followers which are probably related to my fellow Slytherins. Okay, I'm going to have to pretend I know nothing of it, act gullible and they won't be expecting it when I don't fall for whatever traps they may have. Sounds simple enough.'_ He thought to himself as he walked towards the table, trying to block out the whispering that was happening all around him.

"You alright there Potter?" A girl who looked to be around the age of fifteen asked, looking worriedly at Harry when he only nodded in reply. "I expect that this was a shock for you, huh? I bet you were brought you being told you would be in Gryffindor," She said looking over to the Gryffindor table where most of the inhabitants seemed to be glaring at the Slytherin table. "just like most of them were told the same thing."

' _Should I tell her the truth?'_ Harry wondered to himself trying to see if there was a downside to telling her. ' _It would make me look more vulnerable, in a world where I know nothing. It might make them underestimate me even further.'_ Harry sighed and then said, "Actually I only found out I was a wizard recently as I was living with some muggle relatives." He looked up at her and widened his eyes at her trying to make himself look innocent and even younger than he was. "That's not going to be a problem, is it?" He said forcing concern into his voice.

"I just realised I didn't introduce myself, I'm Gemma Farley, Fifth Year Prefect." The now-named Gemma put her hand out and Harry shook. Her voice lowered down to a whisper when she said, "I'll be honest with you there are some people in this House who don't like people like you and me, Half-bloods, plus with you being the Boy-Who-Lived that's going to paint a target on your back so look after yourself and I'll help you as well." Harry was shocked as he wasn't expecting a warning, ' _I thought she was going to act like everything was going to be fine. But still I'll keep an eye on her as well, you can never be too cautious after all.'_

Harry made his face fill with gratitude and gushed, "Thank you for telling me, I wouldn't have known what to expect if you hadn't told me." After saying that the final Sorting a "Blaise Zabini" into Slytherin and a feast of food appeared on all four of the tables. It was more food than Harry had seen in his whole life and he had a hard time trying to keep his face composed, when he calmed down he started to slowly place chicken, mashed potatoes and different kinds of vegetables on his plate. After everyone finished eating the prefects were told to take the First Years to their Common room, so Harry stood up and followed Gemma Farley and the other First Years down to what they were told was the dungeons and then to what appeared to be a wall bare of any door or portraits.

Gemma turned to face us and announced,"Okay everyone listen up, it is important that you remember the password or you will be stuck out here until someone comes along and lets you in." She turned back to the wall and said, " **habitans.** " After she said that an entrance opened up in the wall, similar to the entrance Diagon Ally from the Leaky Cauldron. Everyone followed her down to the Common room which was covered in plush green seats and couches and there was even a whole wall that was a window that showed the underneath of a body of water, where Harry could see creatures swimming in the distance.

"Everybody welcome to your home away from home for the next seven years."

　

* * *

 

**Hi! Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it so far. I'm hoping to have the next chapter up tomorrow but we'll see. Stay alive frens |-/ <3**

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer ~ *Looks down at myself and shakes my head* Nope I'm still not JK Rowling which means I still don't own Harry Potter. *Le Sigh***

* * *

 

**Severus Snape**

Severus sat at the head table watching as the First years entered the Great Hall, subconsciously looking for a head of messy hair and eventually he found it, Harry Potter standing next to a boy who could only be a Weasley by his appearance. He looked at Harry and he looked just like he expected, a nearly exact replica of James Potter. However when he took a closer look he noticed a few minor difference; Harry seemed to be small for his age and very skinny, worrisomely so while Potter was an average height. He also seemed to have Lily's nose and smile, he couldn't see his eyes but he would bet that he would have the same as Potter to make him even more like an exact replica as if to make up for the parts of Lily that sneaked through.

Minerva finally shouted out to the hall "Harry Potter." and as soon as she did whispers filled the hall. Harry seemed embarrassed as he walked towards the stool where he sat down straight away, staring at his feet as though trying to ignore the stares and whispers.

The Sorting Hat was placed on his head and he seemed to listen to what the hat was saying to him before he started muttering quietly, "Not Slytherin" over and over to himself and to the hat. It made Severus raise his eyebrows in surprise, ' _The hat is considering Slytherin? Well then maybe the boy isn't a complete dunderhead_.' He pondered to himself as he stared at the boy.

After a few intense minutes waiting where it seemed like Harry was arguing with the Sorting Hat it shouted " **Better be Slytherin!** " Severus felt his eyebrows raise and his jaw drop as he heard the hat. Harry looked around at everyone that was staring at him and then turned towards the professors at the Head table. When his eyes reached Severus he felt like he was looking at Lily all over again, after some seconds of staring at Harry he managed to compose his facial expression. Albus seemed to finally gather himself and started to clap which woke everybody up from their daze which caused them to clap along instead. ' _I can't believe that he was actually sorted into Slytherin, I know the Sorting Hat was considering it but I didn't take it seriously._ ' Severus thought to himself as he watched as Minerva nudged Harry in the direction of the Slytherin table.

He continued to watch as Harry made his way to the table, his eye darting around. After he was sitting there for a couple of minutes he saw one of his Fifth Year prefects, Gemma Farley, talk to him seemingly trying to reassure him. However when Severus saw how Harry was behaving around her he realised it wasn't necessary. ' _Very talented at manipulation. Using his appearance of looking vulnerable and looking young for his age to make her underestimate his capabilities. Looks like he has got Slytherin cunning after all, maybe he will survive all seven years.'_

Severus looked towards Quirrell remembering how Harry flinched when looking towards him and then touched his scar as if it pained him, ' _I will have to mention it to Albus and keep an eye on him.'_ He thought to himself as he turned back to his plate which the House Elves have filled to the brim with his favourites foods. As he ate he looked towards Ha-Potter watching as he slowly filled his plate as though he was trying to restrain himself from putting everything he could get his hands on and put it on his plate.

After listening to Albus ordering the prefects to guide the First Years to their new common room he followed him as he left for his office. "Headmaster I was wondering if I could have a word with you?" Severus asked trying not to bring any attention towards the two of them.

"Of course Severus, follow me." Albus replied and continued on his way. When they arrived at his office Albus said "Blood Pops" to the statue guarding his office which cause the stairway to his office to rise from the ground. Severus followed him up towards his office and sat down in the seat offered to him facing Albus. "Now Severus, why did you want this little chat?" Albus said popping a lemon drop in his mouth and holding out the bowling towards him.

Severus shook his head at the silent offering and started to explain, "I noticed Potter clutching at his scar before his sorting. I thought I should bring it to your attention in case you hadn't noticed."

Albus sighed and ran a hand over his beard, "Thank you for bringing this to my attention, I am sorry to say that I did not notice. Did there seem to be any cause that you could see?"

"He seemed to be looking at Quirrell. That's why I thought I should bring it to your attention since you had mentioned being suspicions over his recent behaviour. Do you think he's involved with...?"

Albus sighed again and shook his head, "I have some theories, alas I do not have any solid proof to back them so we must watch and wait for now Severus."

Severus inclined his head, "Whatever you wish Headmaster, I will watch over both Quirrell and Potter. Which I must say will be easier than expected."

Albus' eyes twinkled at Severus, "Yes, I was surprised by young Harry's sorting this evening. I must admit I thought he would be in Gryffindor like his parents." He reached for another lemon drop again offering Severus one which was again refused.

"Yes as we all did. Now I believe that it is time for me to retire to my private quarters, unless you have something else to say Headmaster?" Severus said, rising from his seat when Albus shook his head. "Goodnight." He said walking towards the door.

As he was about to close the door behind himself Albus sais with his eyes twinkling yet again, "Have a pleasant evening Severus and try not to fret too much." Severus nodded and then his made his way down to the dungeons and towards his quarters which was guarded by a portrait of Salazar Slytherin.

" **Asphodel.** " The door swung open after he said the password. Severus walked over towards his chair which was sitting in front of the burning fireplace where there was a glass of wine waiting for him, provided by the House Elves and decide to forget his worries for the rest of the night.

　

* * *

 

**Thanks for reading and I hope your enjoying it so far. If you notice any mistake please tell me and I'll sort them out. Stay alive frens |-/ <3**

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer ~ The closest I have been to owning Harry Potter or any part of it's magical world is when I bought the DVD's. *Cries***

**Harry Potter**

　

* * *

 

While sitting in the common room Harry heard Malfoy say, "Glad to be away from the mudbloods, they're going to take over the school completely soon. Shouldn't even be here in the first place, it's like an infestation." to Zabini when they sat down in two cushiony chairs that were next to a table while Harry sat down on the floor in front of the fire place trying to work out what 'mudblood' meant. He gave up after a few minutes of not being able to work it out and stood up to ask Gemma. ' _Okay Harry remember act all young and innocent, people will underestimate you which will mean they will be stunned when they learn what your truly like._ ' He thought to himself as he walked over to the prefect.

"Umm Gemma..." Harry waited until she looked over at him and smiled before carrying on, "I just heard something and I was wondering if you would take the time to tell me what it means." When she nodded her head he continued on, "I heard someone say the word 'mudblood' and it doesn't sound like a nice word at all"

"It's a horrible word for people muggle-borns, magical folk who come from muggle families." She told him after staring at him for a couple of seconds. He nodded to himself and her and then went to go sit back down. ' _So that means my mum was a muggle-born. Well I'm not going to let anyone insult her infront of me.'_ Harry thought to himself staring into the flames.

After everyone was settled in the prefects started to show the First Years to their dorm rooms, they were lead to to a dark corridor which split two ways. "Girls follow me and boys follow Marcus." The girls were lead by Gemma the corridor which went to the left when the boys went to the right following Marcus who walked towards a door which had a plaque over it which read 'First Years'.

"This will be your room for the rest of the year. Your belongings are already inside by your beds, breakfast starts seven till nine thirty and you will be given your time table there. Goodnight." Marcus said before abruptly turning around and walking back towards the common room. ' _Well isn't he friendly._ ' Harry thought to wryly as he walked into the dorm as the other boys just stood there staring at the door. He looked around the room, located his possessions and walked towards that bed where he then lay back in the bed. The other boys finally entered following Malfoy, who walked over to what must be his belongings as Nott and Zabini did the same thing while Goyle and Crabbe just stood there staring around the room as though confused at their whereabouts. Everyone around him started to set up there beds to make it more personalised while he left his as it was, just thankful to be away from The Dursley's and his cupboard.

After lying on his bed with his eyes shut for minutes before a someone blocked the already dim light by Harry's bed. He opened one eye and when he saw Malfoy he opened both of them and stared right back. After a few moments Harry raised an eyebrow and asked, "Is there something you wanted Malfoy?"

"Just wondering if you had re-thought your decision to my offer?" Malfoy smirked smugly as though he already knew the answer.

"If you could keep your bigoted opinions to yourself, maybe." Harry replied looking up at the ceiling but not before catching the look of surprise on Malfoy's face.

"Why do you care?" Malfoy tilted his head to the side, his eyebrow furrowed in confusion, "Why does what I say matter to you."

"In case didn't my mother was what you call a 'mudblood' and I don't apprieciate her being insulted, but if you could keep your opinions to yourself when around me I think we could manage to be around eachother." Harry said sitting up in his bed so he could be face to face with Malfoy.

Malfoy nodded to himself, "And what do I get out of this arrangement?"

"You would be able to say that your friends with the Boy-Who-Lived." Harry smirked at Malfoy. ' _Should I show him what I'm capable of? I think I will just so I can show how easy I can manipulate people and that he doesn't think that he can walk over me. Plus if he told anyone who would believe him?'_ Harry thought to himself before he looked around to make sure that nobody was paying attention to them before continuing on with his offer. "Plus if you don't keep your mouth shut I can make life very difficult for you with the Professors."

Here Harry opened his eyes wider and kept looking down at his feet, "Professor McGonagall I heard you were my parents Head of House and I was wondering, if it's not too much trouble, could you tell me about them? It's just my Aunt and Uncle don't like talking about them" After this Harry looked up from under his eyelashes. "Oh Slytherin has been fine but I'm sad that I'm not in the same House as my parents and this one boy, Draco Malfoy, has been picking on me and calling my parents names. He keeps calling my mum a 'mudblood' and I don't know what it means but I know it's not very nice." Harry then dropped his act and his eyes returned to their normal size and he smirked at Malfoy's stunned face. "Do not underestimate me. I could destroy your reputation in seconds if you give me reason to." Harry then walked to the bathroom and began to get ready for bed.

* * *

 

**HI! Thanks if your still reading and I hope that your enjoying it. If there's been any spelling mistakes please tell me and I will sort them out. Stay alive frens |-/ <3**

**HeavyDirtySoulIsHoldingOnToYou Out!**

　


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer ~ Still don't own anything, maybe one day if I raised enough money. Anyone want a wheelchair it's suddenly on sale who cares if I can't get around :P**

* * *

 

When Harry woke up in a bed surrounded by green curtains instead of being in his cupboard it took him a moment to remember where he was. ' _Hogwarts is real, I'm really here. I don't have to see the Dursley's until the summer._ ' Harry thought to himself laying in bed for a couple of minutes before getting up and ready for the day. Before leaving his dorm he packed all his textbooks into his bag since he didn't know which classes he would have that day; he didn't want to waste time getting them later when he could be looking for the classrooms. When he walked along to the common room there was no one there, ' _Finally alone for the first time since getting here._ ' he mused to himself deciding to enjoy the peace and quiet while it lasted. Harry decided to read his potions textbook to kill time until everyone woke up, he was sat there reading it for over an hour before somebody he reconised came into the common room.

Gemma walked over, "Have you been up long?" she asked looking at how far he was into the book.

He looked up and replied, "I don't know, over an hour I guess." He then looked back down at his textbook, unable to pull his focus away from something so fasinating.

"But it's only 7:15am now." She said furrowing her eyebrows as she stared down at Harry's disevealed head.

"I'm an early riser, always have been and probably always will be." Harry said his eyes onlu flickering up to her while answering.

Gemma said she was going to wake up the First Year girls before walking towards the dorms as Marcus walked towards the boys side.

It seemed that Malfoy was going to keep his side of the deal as he sat down besides Harry about 10 minutes later. He asked Harry if he wanted to play a game of chess later and seemed aghast when he heard that Harry didn't know the rules very well. He was explaining all the rules and different stratigies while the Firsts Years were guided up to the Great Hall by the prefects.

Harry sat down at the end of the Slytherin table, facing towards the Gryffindor table and when he saw Ron looking his way he gave him a tentative smile uncertain whether Ron still wanted to be friends after Harry was sorted into Slytherin. He got a smile back after one of Ron's twin brothers smacked his on the back of the head and said something to him. After that Harry decided to eat some porridage and some grapes for his breakfast.

When both Harry and Malfoy "Call me Draco" were finished eating they made their way to the dungeons where their first class of the day, Potions, was taught. Him and Draco joined the rest of the First year Slytherin's and Gryffindor's inside the classroom. A couple of minutes later the classroom door slammed open and in walked Professor Snape, his robes billowing behind him as he stormed to the front of the classroom.

The room was suddenly quiet as Professor Snape's voice which was no louder that a whisper pieced the room."As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through the human veins, bewitching the minds, ensnaring the senses... I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, and even stopper death - if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach." Harry started to write notes as soon as he started to speak, however it seemed that the Professor believed he wasn't listening.

"Potter, our new celebrity. Tell me Mr Potter, where would I look to find a bezoar?" He asked sneering at Harry obviously expecting him to not know the answer. The girl who was looking for the toad on the train, ' _Hermione Granger I think.'_ had her hand up in the air looking desperate to answer the question. However he was sure he knew the correct the answer having just read it this morning. 'Where was it? Where was it? Oh!'

"The stomach of a goat, sir" Harry replied certain he had answered correctly.

Apparently his confidence surprised Professor Snape he raised one his eyebrows before composing himself. "Correct. Now tell me Mr Potter what is the difference between Monkshood and Wolfsbane?" Harry was sure of the answer this time having learnt this while taking care of Aunt Petunia's garden. Hermione's hand was shaking while trying to gain the Professor's attention.

"There is no difference, sir. They are the same plant which is also known as aconite." He answered looking up at the Professor who was peering down at him, obviously waiting for him to fail.

"Correct again Mr Potter, and what potion would I be making if I added powered root of asphodel to an infusion of Woodworm?" Professor Snape asked staring Harry in the eyes as he thought, trying to remember the answer when it suddenly hit him.

"The Draught of Living Death, sir." Harry answered feeling relieved that he had flicked through one of the older students Potions textbook laying around before leaving the common room. Hermione who Harry had seen bouncing in her chair out of the corner of his eye slumped down in disapointment at not having the chance to answer the questions herself.

"Well, it seems someone thought to read their textbook this year. Five points to Slytherin. Now why aren't you all writing this down." Everyone jerked to a start looking for their quills, ink wells and parchment and writing down all the information given to them. While doing that Professor Snape walked back to the front of the class and spelled the instructions for that days potion on the board. After doing that he turned to face the class where he then gave Harry a subtle nod.

'I think I'm going to enjoy this class' Harry smirked to himself.

* * *

 

**Thanks for reading and I really hope your enjoying the fic so far :). Stay alive frens |-/ <3**

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer ~ I still don't own Harry Potter which means that my wheelchair is still up for offer. :D**

* * *

 

**Severus Snape**

Severus sat at the Head table eating his breakfast of porridge, watching as the First Year Slytherins were guided into the Great Hall by their prefects. He drank some of his black coffee as he watched them dig in to their food. However he was shocked when he noticed that Potter was sitting next to Draco Malfoy as he expected that the two of them would butt heads.

After he finished his coffee he walked down to the Slytherin table where he handed out everyones timetable, he then headed his office next to the potions classroom to make sure everything was set up for the rest of the day. After looking around he sat down and waited for it to be time for his first lesson of the day, groaning as he remembered who he was teaching that lesson.

Fifteen minutes later Severus walked towards his first class of the day, ' _Whose brilliant idea was it to put Slytherins and Gryffindors in the same classroom together, especially first thing on a morning._ ' He thought to himself, a feeling of dread over coming him as he thought of the morning he had ahead of him.

He reached the classroom door and took a deep breath before slamming the door open. Severus then stormed to the front of the classroom with his robes billowing out behind him announcing to the class, "As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through the human veins, bewitching the minds, ensnaring the senses... I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, and even stopper death - if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach." He looked around the class when he started speaking and he saw Potter fiddling around with his quill and parchment, while watching Potter he decided to test him. ' _I guess we'll find out how much he is like Potter by how he answers.'_

"Potter, our new celebrity. Tell me Mr Potter, where would I look to find a bezoar?" Severus asked sneering down at Potter and when he did he saw what had Potter distracted, ' _He was taking notes?'_ Severus pondered to himself as he waited for the answer. The girl with brushy brown hair ' _Granger I believe,'_ was practically shaking in her seat wanting to answer the question instead.

"The stomach of a goat, sir." Potter replied calmly obviously confident with his answer. He raised his eyebrows in surprise. _'Well I didn't expect him to know that, maybe he actually read his books his father would have. Let's see how much he knows then.'_ Severus thought to himself before deciding on a second question to ask.

"Correct. Now tell me Mr Potter what is the difference between Monkshood and Wolfsbane?" He asked sure that Potter would be tricked by the question and therefore not be able to answer. Granger's hand shot in the air again not even giving Potter a chance to answer.

"There is no difference, sir. They are the same plant which is also known as aconite." Potter answered while Severus stared down at him not being able to believe that he knew the correct answer.

"Correct again Mr Potter, and what potion would I be making if I added powered root of asphodel to an infusion of Woodworm?" He asked the final question while making the mistake of looking him in the eye. Bright green eye's stared back reminding Severus of an easier time in his life. ' _They look so much like Lily's, I wonder how alike they actually how?'_

"The Draught of Living Death, sir." Potter's voice answering the question correctly knocked him out of his thoughts. ' _I really never expected him to know that. He must have read an older years book to know that. I guess he's more like Lily than I thought.'_ When Granger realised that Potter knew the answer she slumped down on her seat obviously disappointed that she couldn't show off how much she knew.

"Well, it seems someone thought to read their textbook this year. Five points to Slytherin. Now why aren't you all writing this down." Severus walked back to the front of the classroom as the students searched for their quills, ink wells and parchment and writing down all the information Potter had provided them with.

When he reached the front of the classroom he turned around to face the students. After doing that he gave a subtle nod to Potter impressed that he had read a head and was able to answer the questions presented to him.

' _I wonder how well he will do for the rest of the year in my class. I wonder if he inherited any of Lily's natural talent for potions and charms.'_ Severus thought to himself as he started the class.

　

* * *

 

**Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it. Sorry it's not quite as long but I'm busy with school and I just got over being ill. Stay alive frens |-/ <3**

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer ~ Another day has passed and I still don't own the Harry Potter universe. I can feel the tears welling up already.**

* * *

 

**Harry Potter**

When Harry was finished packing up his books, quill, inkwell and parchment and left the Potions classroom to try and find the where the Transfiguration classroom was. The rest of his lesson had been eventful, someone called Longbottom had managed to make his potion explode and cover himself in it which cause boils to bubble up all over his skin where the potion had touched him. ' _I wonder how he's doing? I hope it doesn't take long for him to heal.'_ Harry thought to himself as he walked besides Draco who was bragging because his potion had gotten the best mark in the class.

When Harry was half way down the corridor he heard a voice shout, "Harry." which caused him and Draco to turn around to see Ron walk up to them throwing Draco a wary look as he walked closer to talk to Harry.

Harry could see sneer creep up on Draco's face and elbowed him in the ribs when he started to open his mouth stopping him from saying something stupid, "Hey Ron," Harry smiled looking at the redhead who looked uncomfortable at being there. "I wasn't sure you would still want to speak to me after I was sorted into Slytherin."

Ron looked down at his feet with an uncomfortable look on his face, "Yeah I wasn't going to, to be honest," he looked back up at Harry's eyes and smiled back at him, "but Fred told me I was being an idiot if I was going to stop being friends with you over something so stupid and I realised that he was right." ' _Fred must have been the twin that smacked him over the head at breakfast.'_ Harry thought to himself as he remembered this morning.

"Well I'm glad. Do you want to walk with us to next lesson?" Harry asked tilting his head to the side questioningly as he looked at Draco and Ron. Draco seemed like he was going to say something mean again so Harry said, "Draco remember our deal, it carries over to this as well." which caused him to close his mouth pretty quickly causing Ron to look at them both confused and amused.

"Errm... sure if you don't mind?" Ron replied while looking between the two of them obviously wondering what was going on.

Harry turned around and continued on his way upstairs from the dungeons. Ron and Draco both caught up to him but still looked at each other warily as if waiting for the other to attack, so Harry decided to break the ice with a common interest, _'Well I think it is, I'm sure Ron mentioned chess at some point on the train.'_ Harry thought to himself before speaking, "Draco could you explain the rules of chess again I'm still kind of confused." Harry looked at Draco with his eyebrows furrowed, forcing himself to look and sound confused.

"Wait you like chess?" Ron interrupted before Draco could get a word out, staring at him in disbelief as if them sharing anything in common was unthinkable.

"Yes." Draco replied and that seemed to break the ice between them because they continued talking about different strategies all the way up to the Transfiguration classroom where they walked in with the other student entering. They sat down at the front of the class near Hermione, who Harry smiled at when she look at him. She smiled back seemingly confused at why he was being friendly with her. ' _Why would she think I would be mean to her, is it because I'm in Slytherin?'_ Harry thought to himself as he looked around the classroom and when his eyes reached the teacher desk at the front of the class his eyes froze. ' _Is that a cat?'_ Harry wondered to himself before he took a closer look and saw the markings around its- her eyes, ' _I can't believe it, that's amazing. I can't believe no ones realised yet.'_

Harry sat back in his chair listening to the voice of Ron and Draco muttering to each other still about chess. A few minutes later the classroom door shut by itself and Professor McGonagall jumped off her desk, transforming back to her normal human form as she did so. Gasps filled the room as everyone realised that the Professor had been in the room the whole time.

Ron broke the silence that had decended the classroom, "That was bloody brilliant Professor." He said which caused a few giggles through out the room.

"I'm glad to see that you approve Mr Weasley." Professor McGonagall said with a straight face looking him right in the eye which caused Ron to become embarrassed which made his face turn bright red when the giggling increased. "I'm pleased to see that you all made it here on time." Professor McGonagall walked back to her desk and starting speaking again, "Transfiguration is some of the most complex and dangerous magic you will learn at Hogwarts. Anyone messing around in my class will leave and not come back. You have been warned." She turned and gave every student a steely looked which caused one thought to cross Harry's mind.

' _She is not someone to be messed with.'_

　

* * *

 

**Hi!! Thanks for reading and I hope your still enjoying reading this. If theres any mistakes just leave a comment and I will fix it as soon as possible. Stay alive frens |-/ <3**

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer ~ Oh woe is me, I still don't own anything from the magical and amazing Harry Potter. That honour still belongs to J.K Rowling.**

* * *

 

Harry was walking down to the Great Hall for lunch after Transfigurations had finished with Ron and Draco on either side of him obviously avoiding walking next to each other. Draco and Ron had both fallen into an uncomfortable silent since the beginning of the lesson obviously remembering who they had been talking to. Harry decided that enough was enough and he was going to try and get them talking again. "Ron on the train you mentioned something called Quidditch on the train and I remember Draco mentioning it when I first met him. Do you think you two could tell me what it is?" Harry said looking between both of them curiously.

"You haven't heard of Quidditch?" Draco gasped and his eyes widened in horror while Ron did the same at the other side of Harry, however Draco managed to compose himself while Ron stood gaping at Harry.

"I live with muggles remember." Harry raised his eyebrow at Draco in reply. As soon as he heard the word 'muggle' a look of distaste took over his face while Ron was finally able to compose himself at the reminder.

"Right I forgot." Ron muttered to himself as he looked at his feet as though he was embarrassed to admit that he had forgotten. They carried on their way to the Great Hall each other them explaining the rules to Harry however they soon started arguing over teams after Draco started insulting the Chudley Canons after learning they were Ron's favourite team. If Draco was telling the truth about how long it had been since they won then Harry secretly agreed that they seemed like a rubbish team but he wasn't going to tell Ron that.

The argument carried on so long that Harry was relieved when he saw the Great Hall come in to his sight. He release an internal sigh of relief after Ron had said bye to the two of them before making his journey to the Gryffindor table while they made their way to the Slytherin table who had been giving them strange looks since they had walked in to the Hall with Ron by their side.

As soon as Harry sat down a pug faced girl, ' _Pansy Parkinson I think'_ who was also in First Year opened her mouth, "What do you think you two were doing? Why were you talking to a blood traitor?" She sneered in disgust.

"Does it look like I care what you think?" Harry asked raising his eyebrow at her questioningly. "Because I can assure you, your opinion means so little to me I honestly couldn't care less."

Pansy's face quickly turned an ugly bright red and Harry could see Gemma looking down at her plate smirking to herself. Actually now that he's looking he noticed a few of the older students are also staring at him in surprise, ' _They seem surprised that I can even defend myself, I guess if I keep a low profile from now on they may go back to underestimating me.'_ After spluttering to herself she turned around with a huff and continued to eat her lunch. Harry turned back around to face the plate in front of him when he noticed that Draco was also smirking to himself, ' _So he only cares when I talk back to him? Because right now as strange as it is, he seems...proud.'_ Harry thought to himself as his put two tuna and mayonnaise sandwiches on his plate, formulating a plan that would allow him to stand up for himself yet still be underestimated.

　

**Severus Snape**

Severus sat at the Head Table in the Great Hall watching as all the students piled into the room. The House Elves had already served him his corn beef sandwiches which had already been eaten so he decided to watch over the student as they ate. He could tell when there was going to mischief after lunch because of the way the behave during their break away from lessons, he always kept a close eye on the Weasley twins since they were know for causing trouble. After determining that they weren't up to anything anymore than was usual for the duo he scanned the rest of the room, however his eyes froze when the reached the entrance to the Great Hall. There stood Potter and on either side of his there was Malfoy and the youngest Weasley at Hogwarts, Ronald, and there was not any blood to be seen.

' _Well I never thought I would live to see the day. A Malfoy and Weasley talking to each other,_ ' Severus snorted to himself, _'well more like arguing but still there is no violence or shouting so this is civil considering the two families involved.'_ He leaned back in his chair and he heard when the other professors noticed the approaching trio, he head gasps from everyone but Minerva who Severus then turned to and raised a questioning eyebrow at her. She sighed and then answered the unasked question, "They were all sitting together in my lesson and they all seemed to be getting along with each other."

All the Professors watched in silence as the group separated, Potter and Malfoy to the Slytherin table and Weasley going to the Gryffindor table. As the two Slytherins sat down one of their fellow First Years, _'Miss Parkinson, I believe.'_ said something to the duo; whatever she had said had caused a look of anger to enter Harry's eyes, one that Severus vividly remember's in another pair of green eyes, however the look disappeared as swiftly as it had come. Potter replied to whatever comment she had said with something that had several older students staring at him in surprise, Malfoy and Miss Farley smirking and Miss Parkinson flushing red in both anger and embarrassment.

　

* * *

 

**Hi! Sorry it took longer than normal but I've been ill over the past few day and still am but I managed to push my way through it :). Anyway enough about me, thanks for still reading and I hope you are still enjoying the fic. If you notice any mistakes please tell me so I can fix it as soon as possible. Stay alive frens |-/ <3**

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimed ~ Still not J.K Rowling, just me an overly sarcastic 19 year old who gets really tempted to run over idiots with her wheelchair every single day.**

* * *

 

**Harry Potter**

After lunch was finished Harry and Draco met up with Ron again as they made their way to History Of Magic which Harry was looking forward to. ' _I wonder what kind of things have happened in the Magical world. I even heard it's taught by a ghost, he must have some good stories.'_ Harry thought excitedly. However he soon learned that there was nothing fun about History of Magic when Professor Binn's voice caused nearly everyone to fall asleep, Harry made it thirty minutes into the lesson which was twenty minutes than both of his friends, Hermione seemed to be the only one immune as it looked like she was taking detailed notes.

After the lesson ended the trio dragged themselves out of their seats and to their next lesson which was Defence Against the Dark Art which Harry hoped was more exciting than the last let down of a lesson. ' _Then again how can someone how seems to be afraid of his own shadow teach us about things we really need to know. He probably going to stutter the who lesson.'_ He thought to himself, dread quickly filling him as he remembered meeting the stuttering mess that was Professor Quirrell at the Leaky Cauldron. He was right in his assumption that the Professor would stutter the entire time, plus his whole classroom smelled so strongly of garlic that Harry would probably smell it on his clothes the rest of the day. The only thing in the lesson that caught Harry's attention was the fact the his scar started hurting again which caused Harry to be on the receiving end of two concern looks courtesy of his friends which he waved off. ' _What is it about this school that causes my scar to hurt, it never hurt before I came to Hogwarts. There has to be something connecting the two incidents. Think Harry, think.'_ It took Harry a few minutes to see the only similarity between the two events. ' _Quirrell was sitting next to Professor Snape when it started to hurt at the Welcoming Feast and obviously he's here now. I'll have to see if he's around if it happens again in the future. I'm going to go to the Hospital Wing after this and see if anyone can tell anything out about my scar.'_ Harry was finally able to relax after he came up with the plan.

"God am I glad to be out of there, I thought I was going to pass out for the smell." Ron grumbled as they left the classroom which caused murmurs of agreement to come from the surrounding First Years even the Slytherins.

"You shouldn't be so disrespectful towards our Professors." One voice spoke up and when Harry looked around the find the source he saw Hermione. She stood with her back straight and head held high as she kept eye-contact with Ron who seemed to be about to say something that would most definitely anger her which caused Harry to speak before he could get a word out.

"Hermione, he was not being disrespectful but even you have to admit that the smell in the classroom was overwhelming, if he was being disrespectful he would have been making fun of him which he wasn't." She obviously wasn't expecting anyone but Ron to reply to her however she quickly composed herself.

"I still think that everyone should keep their opinions to themselves," Hermione sent a pointed look towards Ron while speaking, "Professor Quirrell can have his classroom however he wants it even if that means filling it with garlic."

"Okay Ron will keeps his opinions about the Professors to himself for now on, won't you Ron?" Harry said looking towards him and when Ron's expression still looked like he was going to disagree Harry stomped on his foot as soon he opened his mouth. Harry glared at him and he grumbled but nodded his head in agreement. "Now if that's all, we're going to leave now." Harry then turned around and dragged Ron with him as Draco followed them without needing to be prompted, Harry didn't let go until they were by the main staircase because he didn't trust him to not turn around and cause an argument.

After asking for directions to the Hospital Wing from an older student in Hufflepuff who was wearing a prefect badge Draco finally spoke up. "Why are we going to the Hospital exactly?" He asked as they followed the directions given to them.

"Because my scar's been hurting which it has never done before and I want to see if they can tell me why." This gained concerned looks from both Draco and Ron which Harry ignored as he could see the Hospital Wing. The Hospital Wing was a large room which was filled with bed which could be hidden by curtains, a desk that stands at the back of the room and a doorway that was most likely an office. After entering and seeing no one there they waited for around five minutes before a women came out of a room in the back, as soon as she saw that there were people with her in the room she rushed forward.

"Oh I should have know you would be one of my first patients." She muttered to herself as she approached them, "My names Madam Pomfrey, what seems to be wrong with you?" The now named Madame Promfrey asked as her eyes scanned over the three of them and a look of confusion washed over her face as she didn't see any visible injuries.

"I've been getting pain in my scar Madam Pomfrey. I was just a little worried because it hasn't caused me any pain before" Harry said looking down at his feet but peaking up under his eyelashes at her trying to play up on his young and vulnerable appearance and he could see her face soften as she looked at him as it worked. ' _Well that was easy. Then again it sounds like she knew one or both of my parents which would have made it easier.'_

"Well sit down on that bed over there," She pointed at a bed near her desk, "and we'll see if we can find the cause of this problem." Harry walked over to the bed with his friends following closely behind him and sat down on the bed. Madam Pomfrey sat down in the chair next to the bed and sighed, "I'm going to ask some questions before I start the examination, just answer them as best you can okay? How many times has it caused you pain?" She asked as she picked up her quill and parchment that she had carried over to take notes.

"It's only happened twice but I was just worried since it never hurt before." Harry said widening his eyes at her as he answered her question.

"Okay, could you tell me where you were when the pain started both times?" She asked after writing down notes for the first question.

"The first time it happened at the Welcoming Feast before I was sorted and the second time was in my last lesson, Defence Against the Dark Arts." Harry answered and watched as she dipped her quill back in the inkwell and wrote down the notes to his reply.

"What kind of pain was it? Achy? Stabbing? Stinging?" She asked looking up at him waiting for his answer.

"I don't know... It was kind of all three at first it was stabbing which then turned to stinging and it leaves me with a headache." This caused a concerned to wash over her face as she finished up her notes and put them down on the draws next to the bed he was sitting on.

"Okay I'm going to uses a spell now to tell me if there's any anomalies or injuries on you." Madam Pomfrey asked which caused Harry to panic internally but nodded his head, ' _What if she finds out about Uncle Vernon, he'd kill me but if I didn't let her she would get suspicious_.' She pulled out her wand and another piece of parchment and muttered a spell on to which Harry couldn't make out and then again for her quill, she then turned towards him and said another spelling which caused a white light to cover his whole body. As soon as the white light enveloped him the quill began to write down quickly on the parchment, the more the Madam Pomfrey read the whiter her face became and the longer the quill wrote for the more concerned his friends looked. After about ten minutes the quill began to slow down and finally stopped she let out a mournful sigh as she looked towards Harry. "Oh, Dear Merlin."

* * *

 

**Hi again. Wow that was a long one, couldn't seem to stop writing :). I hope you enjoyed it and thanks for reading. Stay alive frens |-/ <3**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer ~ I dreamed last night that I owned the magnificent Harry Potter universe but then I woke up to reality where that is never going to happen. Excuse me while I drown my sorrows in drink while listening to Twenty Øne Piløts.**

* * *

 

**Poppy Pomfrey**

Poppy was sitting in her office sorting out the notes from her first patient of the school year, Neville Longbottom. ' _I'm going to be having words with Severus about stopping students when they are going to make mistakes, not just letting them do it and hoping that they will learn their lesson. It's only the first day.'_ She grumbled to herself as she made a file that it if she was right was going to be full by the end of the year.

Poppy finally finished the job she was doing before going out into the medical room and as soon as she did she wished she had stayed in her office. ' _It's only the first day and I've already had two First Years up here.'_ She thought to herself before walking over before she mumbled to herself as she recognised Harry Potter, "Oh I should have know you would be one of my first patients." Poppy started to look them all over as she was approaching and became confused when she couldn't see any obvious ailments. "My names Madam Pomfrey, what seems to be wrong with you?" She introduced herself as she stood in front of three students who she was surprised when she realised who they were, _'Those two could only be Malfoy and Weasley, surprised to see them getting along with each other.'_ She then noticed the concerned looks that they kept sending Potter, ' _Ah they must be trying for his sake.'_

However her concern soon came back in full force as she registered what Potter was saying, "I've been getting pain in my scar Madam Pomfrey. I was just a little worried because it hasn't caused me any pain before." He was looking at his feet but she could see glimpses of his green eyes peaking up at her, ' _He might look more like his father but he obviously has some traits of his mother's'_ She thought to herself as she watched him fiddle with his fingers which it didn't even seemed like he realised he was doing, ' _Just like Lily.'_

"Well sit down on that bed over there," She pointed at a bed near her desk, "and we'll see if we can find the cause of this problem." She walked over to her desk and picked up her quill, inkwell and two pieces of parchment before walking over to the bed Potter was sitting on and sitting in the chair next to the bed and sighed. "I'm going to ask some questions before I start the examination, just answer them as best you can okay? How many times has it caused you pain?" She picked back up her equipment that she had placed on the bedside table and waited for his response.

"It's only happened twice but I was just worried since it never hurt before." Potter said widening his eyes in obvious worry. ' _What could be causing it to start hurting now if it hasn't before.'_ Poppy pondered to herself as she wrote his response down on her notes as he sat there watching her.

"What kind of pain was it? Achy? Stabbing? Stinging?" She asked looking up at him waiting for his answer while dipping her quill into the inkwell in preparation for his reply.

"I don't know..." Poppy watched as eyebrows furrowed in thought as he tried to describe the type of pain. "It was kind of all three at first it was stabbing which then turned to stinging and it leaves me with a headache." When she heard what he said she felt worry and concern overcome her as it sounded like it was internal as well as external. She wrote down her findings on her notes before placing them down on the bedside table.

"If it's okay with you, I'm going to uses a spell now to tell me if there's any anomalies or injuries on you." After he nodded his head she picked up the second piece of parchment and pulled her wand out of the pinny she was wearing and pointed it at the parchment and said, " **magicae litteris inventis."** before repeating the same action on the quill so that it would keep track of problems inside of Potter's body.

Poppy then pointed her wand at Potter and said " **Corporis animique anomalias.** " which caused a white light to leave her wand and cover the entireraty of Potter's body as his friends watched. As soon as the spell settled over his body the quill picked itself up and started writing down all of his injuries down. She began to read and soon felt sick to her stomach.

**Patient - Harry James Potter - Born 31st July 1980 Parents - Father - James Charlus Potter Mother - Lily Potter nee Evans.**

**Scar - Dark Magick still inside of patient.**

**Broken Wrist - left untreated and set incorrectly.**

**Head contusion - Caused damage to eyes as left untreated.**

**Fractured ribs - Left untreated**.

Poppy had to stop reading at that point, ' _Who would do that to anyone let alone a child. The poor child'_ She thought to herself as she watch the list get longer and longer. The more the quill wrote the more Potter's friends looked concerned, the more his face became expressionless and the sicker she felt. The parchment was nearly full after being written on for about ten minutes before it began to slow down and eventually stopped.

Poppy let out a mournful sigh as she looked towards Pott- no Harry. "Oh, Dear Merlin."

* * *

 

**Hi! Thanks for reading, I hope your still enjoying the fic. Hope you have a good day, stay alive frens |-/ <3**

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer ~ Me no own Harry Potter and me no like that *Sad face***

* * *

 

**Harry Potter**

"Did the scan show anything that would explain the pain in my scar?" Harry tried to retrain his question until Madam Pomfrey composed her however it managed to escape without his consent. His voice seemed to knocked her out of whatever daze she was in as she looked away from Harry for the first time since the quill had finished writing and the white glow had disappeared.

Madam Pomfrey cleared her throat before speaking, "Yes but I think it would be best for the Headmaster and your Head of House to be here, I'll go Floo the Headmaster's office then Professor McGon-"

"Snape, Professor Snape is our Head of House." Draco interrupted which surprised him since it was the first time he had spoken since the three of them had entered the Hospital Wing. When Madam Pomfrey heard what he said before her eyes flicked over to Harry and then down to his chest where his tie lay which caused a look of confusion and then realisation as she obviously remembered his Sorting. ' _Another person who expected me to be in Gryffindor just because of my parents being in Gryffindor, which is stupid because it's not like I can even remember them.'_ Harry thought to himself as he watched her facial expressions.

"Right, Professor Snape." She muttered to herself as she then turn around and began walking to the fireplace which was next to her office door made Harry feel confused especially when she threw some glittery powered into it while announcing "Headmaster's Office." which caused giant green flames to erupt from the fireplace before calming down into a normal albeit still green flames. Harry felt like gasping when she stuck her head into the flames but managed to stop himself, ' _So that's what Floo-ing is, huh?'_ Harry thought to himself as he filed the information away for future use. He could hear Madam Pomfrey's voice but couldn't make out what she was saying, she then pulled her head out of the flames which erupted again soon after, except this time Professor Dumbledore stepped out of the flames. ' _That's amazing.'_

Professor Dumbledore walked over to the three of them smiling, however Harry noticed something was different about him and it took him a moment to realise what it was. ' _His eyes look different, they're still the same colour but they're not as bright or twinkling like I had noticed in person and in the picture on the chocolate frog card. He looks worried, grim.'_ Harry watched as he pulled out his wand and transfigured two yellow sweets he pulled out of his pocket into and sat down on one of them while Harry heard Madam Pomfrey saying, "Severus Snape, Private Quarter's."

"Hello Harry, Draco, Ronald. How have your first day of classes been." Professor Dumbledore asked peering at them over his glasses as he held out a yellow sweet, offering them all one after having one himself. ' _Is he seriously making small talk right now?'_ Harry thought to himself incredulous as him and Draco shook their heads while Ron accepted the offered sweet.

Ron's voice broke the short but stifling silence that had fallen since the Headmaster's question, "They've been fine Professor." He said nervously, looking down at the sweet in his hands as he opened the clear packaging surrounding it, unable to meet Professor Dumbledore's eyes as he popped the sweet into his mouth.

Before another word could be said the fireplace erupted into giant green flames again and expelled Professor Snape who made a terrifying sight, dressed in all black with an impassive expression as the green fire behind him caused a green glow around him. He stalked over to the seat next to Professor Dumbledore with his robes swishing around his legs and sat down in the seat next to the Headmaster. Madam Pomfrey made her way over to the small group and sat down in the last available seat before clearing her throat, "Mr Potter and his friends came here to see me as they were concerned about pain he had been getting in his scar and since the scar is an unknown as no one had ever received such a mark I thought it was necessary for you to be here when I discussed the result." Madam Pomfrey threw Harry a quick glance which caused his heart to sink, ' _Oh no, please don't'_ He begged internally, "There was also some other concerning past injuries found during his examination."

Professor Snape and the Headmaster exchanged a look before they turned look at Harry and his friends. Professor Dumbledore cleared his throat and smiled before speaking up, "Maybe you two should leave for now." He looked at both Draco and Ron who both sat up straight and said a resounding "No." as they both held on to his arms as though they were going to be thrown from the room.

"I want them to stay and if you force them to leave I'll leave with them and take the parchment with me and if your anything like a muggle nurse you can't speak about my results without me or my permission." Harry spoke up which caused his friends to look at him with wide eyes and from the way the adults faces looked they were anything but happy with what he said, Harry felt pretty confident that what he said was correct and they wouldn't be able to talk without his permission.

"Very well then." Madam Pomfrey said with her lips pursed. "There seems to be dark magick lurking around inside of Mr Potter's scar, obviously remnant from the failed curse aimed at him by You-Know-Who. However the spell was unable to tell me what type of magic it was so there will have to be research done to figure out how to remove it from him. Unless you have any idea what it is?" Professor looked frustrated which Harry felt safe to assume meant that he didn't know what it was before he shook his head but Professor Dumbledore looked like he knew something but it looked like he was keeping his mouth shut on the subject as he shook his head as well. Harry had hoped that they had forgotten any mention of his past 'punishments' and they would just leave, but he was never going to be that lucky was he.

"You said you found concerning injuries what where they?" Professor Snape said bringing up the subject that Harry had been dreading the whole time they had been talking. At this both of his friends tightened their grips on both of Harry's arm, which they had refused to let go even when they were given permission to stay and they kept throwing even more concerned looks at him when they thought he wasn't looking.

"They are too numerous to say." This caused both of the Professor's to throw him identical looks of surprise and worry. Madam Pomfrey passed over the parchment for them to read and Harry could see as the Headmaster's face got angrier and closer to tears the more he read while Professor Snape's face got even more expressionless until it got to the point where he looked like a statue. They both got to the end of what appeared to be an extensive list and look both over to where Harry sat with his friends.

A single tear escaped Professor Dumbledore's bright blue eyes before saying in a mournful voice, "This is all my fault."

* * *

 

**Hi! Thanks for still reading and I hope you enjoying it. Just wanted to say thanks to the people who have commented on the story as it gave me encouragment to continue, so thanks! Stay alive frens |-/ <3**

 


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer ~ *Sigh* As much as it pains me to say it I don't own any part of the Harry Potter universe.**

* * *

 

**Severus Snape**

Severus sat in his armchair in front of his desk after he decided to mark the summer homework he had given after the first day of teaching for the year. He had gotten halfway through the Second Year Ravenclaws when he saw a flicker of green out of the corner of his eye. When he saw to be flames inside of his fireplace before Poppy's head came through the flames; he looked toward the grandfather clock and saw that it was four O'clock, ' _It's only been half an hour since the last lesson, how has someone managed to injure themselves already?'_ He sighed to himself as placed down Miss Chang's homework down as he heard Poppy's voice.

"Severus could you please come to the Hospital Wing as soon as possible." She sounded drained and close to tears which made him tense up immediately.

"Could I enquire to whom this is about?" Severus asked as he stood up from his chair and started to pack away his red ink, his quill and put the unmarked and marked homework into separate piles.

"It's about Harry Potter." Poppy took a deep breath before speaking again, "I've already got the Headmaster here, I would rather wait till you were here before talking as I don't want to have to explain more than once." After she finished speaking she removed herself from the fireplace and therefore ending the conversation for now.

' _It sounds serious.'_ Severus thought to himself as he made his way to the fireplace and grabbed a handful of Floo powder, threw it down in to the fireplace then announced "Hospital Wing." before walking into the flames.

When he arrived he saw Albus sitting in a chair in front of the bed that Potter sat on with Weasley sat on the left side of his while Malfoy sat on the right. ' _What kind of mess have they got themselves into.'_ He thought to himself as looked at them closely, searching them but he was both confused and worried when he wasn't able to see any visible injuries. Severus made his was over to one of the empty seats next to Albus and waited for Poppy to tell them why they were there. ' _Should have known this was coming, he is a Potter afterall.'_ He grumbled to himself as he eyed the students with impatience, wanting to go back and finish marking the summer homework.

She walked over to them and sat down in the last available seat before clearing her throat before speaking, "Mr Potter and his friends came here to see me as they were concerned about pain he had been getting in his scar and since the scar is an unknown as no one had ever received such a mark I thought it was necessary for you to be here when I discussed the result." After Poppy finished speaking she threw a look towards Potter before she continuing what she was saying, "There was also some other concerning past injuries found during his examination."

Severus exchanged a look with Albus before they both turned to look back at the three First Years sitting on the hospital bed. Albus cleared his throat and smiled at the students before speaking. "Maybe you two should leave for now." He looked at both Weasley and Malfoy obviously waiting for them to smile back and agree.

However the three adults where shocked when both Malfoy and Weasley said, "No." before they each grabbed a hold of one of Potter's arms and it looked like they wouldn't be letting go anytime soon.

Severus was opening his mouth to tell the two to leave. "I want them to stay and if you force them to leave I'll leave with them and take the parchment with me and if your anything like a muggle nurse you can't speak about my results without me or my permission." Potter said which caused his friends to stare him with wide eyes, ' _Guess he's been quiet since they've been here_.' Severus thought to himself, seething internally as Potter was right that they couldn't talk without him being in the room.

"Very well then." Poppy said with pursed lips, probably frustrated that the boys were still there. "There seems to be dark magick lurking around inside of Mr Potter's scar, obviously remnant from the failed curse aimed at him by You-Know-Who. However the spell was unable to tell me what type of magic it was so there will have to be research done to figure out how to remove it from him. Unless you have any idea what it is?"

Severus thought to himself for a while trying to remember if he had heard anything similar before shaking his head in reply to Poppy's question, Albus did the same after thinking for sometime however Severus knew that Albus had atleast an idea if the look in his eyes was any indication.

Severus then remembered something that Poppy had said, "You said you found concerning injuries what where they?" He looked back at Potter to see if he had missed something when he checked before but he still couldn't see any injuries. However he was surprised to notice Malfoy and Wealsey tighten their grip on his arms, ' _I guess their worried as well.'_ He still couldn't believe that they were all getting along.

"They are too numerous to say." Poppy announced which caused him and Albus to throw him identical looks of surprise and worry. Madam Pomfrey passed over the parchment for them to read and the length of the list alone had Severus filled with dread.

**Patient - Harry James Potter - Born 31st July 1980 Parents - Father - James Charlus Potter Mother - Lily Potter nee Evans.**

**Scar - Dark Magick still inside of patient.**

**Broken Wrist - Left untreated and set incorrectly.**

**Head contusion - Caused damage to eyes as left untreated.**

**Fractured ribs - Left untreated**.

**Laceration on arms - Previously infection - Body's natural healing magic treated wounds.**

**Laceration on back - Previously infection - Body's natural healing magic treated wounds.**

**Left hand broken - Left untreated and set incorrectly.**

**Left femur hairline fracture - Left untreated.**

**Head contusion - Concussion.**

**Snapped Left Ulna - Left untreated and set incorrectly.**

Severus could feel his face becoming more and more steely as he read further down the list before he had to stop, memories of his own childhood with near matching injuries flashing before him. Albus' mournful voice pulled his back to the present, "This is all my fault." Severus watched as a single tear left his eyes, unable stop his eyes as it followed the path it took down his face.

　

* * *

 

**HI! Sorry I didn't get it up yesterday but I was too excited about getting my first tattoo done. Thanks for reading and I hope you are still enjoying it. Stay alive frens |-/ <3**

 


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer ~ I have come to accept that I don't own Harry Potter. I don't know how long that will last.**

* * *

 

**Ron Weasley**

Ron had been having a strange day. First Fred had smacked him and called him an idiot when he said he was going to ignore Harry because he was sorted into Slytherin, which he can now see was stupid but still his head was tender where Fred's hand made impact. ' _He could have been a little gentler.'_ he grumbled to himself numerous times during the day. Secondly he had managed to talk to Malfoy with getting into a fight and he had even enjoyed talking to him about chess, ' _But only because none of his family are very good at playing, except Percy but who would want to play with that git.'_ Ron reassured himself that he wasn't friends with Malfoy and that he was only talking to him because Harry seemed to be friends with him. Thirdly he nearly got into a fight with the bookworm Granger, the only reason he hadn't was because Harry had spoke to her before him and then hit Ron when he was going to say what he thought about her after which Harry dragged him away. Finally where got dragged to was the Hospital Wing because Harry's scar was hurting and apparently it had never hurt before, which he thought sounded strange, and he had gotten a sweet from Professor Dumbledore, ' _It was a bit to sour for my taste but you have to be a bloody idiot to refuse free sweets.'_ Ron thought to himself as he sucked on the sweet as he watch as Snape swooped down on them looking like an overgrown bat with his robes flowing out behind him and as he approached Ron noticed that he was glaring at Harry, ' _Wait he isn't glaring. Is he, it looks like he's checking for signs that he's hurt. Strange.'_ Ron pondered to himself as he watched as Snape sat down in a seat next to the Headmaster.

Madam Pomfrey walked over to them and sat back down where she was sitting before then cleared her throat, "Mr Potter and his friends came here to see me as they were concerned about pain he had been getting in his scar and since the scar is an unknown as no one had ever received such a mark I thought it was necessary for you to be here when I discussed the result." Here she paused and then threw a look at Harry which caused Ron's steadily rising concern to reach new levels especially when he heard what came next. "There was also some other concerning past injuries found during his examination."

Ron watched as Snape and the Headmaster looked at each other and then looked back towards the three of them. Professor Dumbledore cleared his throat and smiled at them before speaking. "Maybe you two should leave for now." He looked at both him and Malfoy which caused his hackles to raise and he grabbed hold of Harry's arm and firmly said, "No." and he was surprised when he heard Malfoy's voice say the same. ' _Guess he's just as worried as me, maybe I should try and get along with him better for Harry's sake. But I won't hold back if he says something to me first.'_ Ron thought to himself as he looked towards Malfoy where he was holding Harry's arm the same as him.

Ron watched as their great bat of a Potions Professor opened his mouth about to tell them to get lost. "I want them to stay," He was surprised to hear Harry's voice interrupt Snape before he had a chance to speak as he had only spoken when necessary since arriving at the Hospital Wing, "and if you force them to leave I'll leave with them and take the parchment with me and if your anything like a muggle nurse you can't speak about my results without me or my permission." Harry finished which caused both Ron and Malfoy to stare him with wide eyes, Ron with surprise and Malfoy with what appeared to be pride. ' _Guess he really is meant for Slytherin.'_ Ron thought to himself as he actually began to registered what Harry had said.

Harry must have been right in what he said as Madam Pomfrey only pursed her lips before speaking. "Very well then. There seems to be dark magick lurking around inside of Mr Potter's scar, obviously remnant from the failed curse aimed at him by You-Know-Who. However the spell was unable to tell me what type of magic it was so there will have to be research done to figure out how to remove it from him. Unless you have any idea what it is?"

Both the Headmaster and Snape where quiet for a few moments before they shook their heads which Snape looked angry to be able to provide an answer. Snape then looked at Madam Pomfrey before speaking, "You said you found concerning injuries, what were they?" This caused Ron to tighten his hold on Harry's arm which he noticed Malfoy had mimicked, wondering where he was hurt as he couldn't see anything wrong with him. Snape's dark eyes turned to then look at Harry again appearing to be looking for injuries once again.

Ron once again looked towards Madam Pomfrey waiting for her to tell everyone one what else was wrong with Harry. "They are too numerous to say." She said as she pulled out the piece of parchment which documents Harry's injuries, the size of it filling Ron with concern even though he had already seen it. It obviously caused the Headmaster and Snape to feel the same as they both looked worried as they turned back towards Harry.

Ron watched as they both read through the list and as their expression became darker and darker, Professor Dumbledore looked both angry and close to tears and Snape's expression looked so closed off that Ron couldn't get a read on his emotions. ' _How bad must they be to make them both look like that? What could even cause Harry to have that many injuries?'_ Ron asked himself as he watched they both put the parchment down, unable to read anymore.

Professor Dumbledore then spoke up with a mournful voice, "This is all my fault." Ron watched as a single tears made its way down his wrinkled face where it soon disappeared into his long beard.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Draco Malfoy**

Draco knew that people would think that he was only trying to be Harry's friend because he was the Boy-Who-Lived, they probably thought his Father told him to befriend him for the political gain it would give the Malfoy name. However the truth was that he had wanted to be friend's with him before he knew that the short, green eyed boy he had met during the summer was Harry Potter. When he realised who Harry was Draco panicked and acted like a git and he would readily admit that, he had acted like his Father and he had never wanted to do that. Draco wanted to be recognised for who he was and his own merrits, not as Lucius Malfoy's son and the Malfoy Heir. He felt like he had gotten a second chance when Harry was sorted into Slytherin with him but decided to make some acquaintance's just in case he couldn't gain his favour. When Harry offered him a deal he was relieved when it would be easy to agree to as he didn't have any issue with Muggle Born's he had only been calling them that disgusting name because Zabini was brought up to believe that they were inferior and the easiest way to gain respect was to agree with the person's beliefs. Draco was also impressed when he showed his Slytherin side as he threatened him as it made him certain that they would make a good team, ' _It seems like he really does belong here'_ was all that went through Draco's mind as he agreed to Harry's demand's. When Harry forced him to play nice with Weasley he was annoyed but when he learned that he played chess and sounded like he was a decent player he decided to play along. ' _But only because it seems like Harry would be terrible at playing.'_ Draco assured himself repeatedly throughout the day.

' _I wonder what's causing the pain in Harry's scar?'_ Draco wondered to himself, he watched Weasley accepted the sweet offered to him by Professor Dumbledore while both him and Harry declined as they waited for Professor Snape to arrive. The Potions Professor arrived soon afterwards, his eyes scanning Harry obviously looking for any sign's of pain and injury, when he reached them he seemed to give up as he couldn't see anything and sat down next to the Headmaster.

As soon as the Professor sat down in the seat Madam Pomfrey made her way over and sat back down in her previous seat before clearing her throat. "Mr Potter and his friends came here to see me as they were concerned about pain he had been getting in his scar and since the scar is an unknown as no one had ever received such a mark I thought it was necessary for you to be here when I discussed the results." Madam Pomfrey then threw a look in Harry's direction before carrying on. "There was also some other concerning past injuries found during the examination." When Draco heard this his mind flashed back to when he was watching as the quill continued to write down for around ten minutes, ' _It was writing down past injuries? I thought it was writing an analysis about Harry's scar. Just how many times has Harry been hurt?'_ Draco thought to himself concern nearly overwhelming him but he managed to composed himself thanks to his Father teaching him how to hide emotions.

Professor Snape and Professor Dumbledore shared a look and turned their gazes back towards everyone sitting on the bed. The Headmaster cleared his throat as he smiled after which he opened his mouth. "Maybe you two should leave for now." His blue eyes glinted at both him and Weasley, ' _He wasn't asking, he was telling us to leave.'_ Draco thought to himself infuriated and in response Draco held on to Harry's arm and said, "No." resolutely. He was surprised to hear Weasley say the same and hold onto Harry's arm as well as he thought that he would agree since his family practically worshiped Professor Dumbledore.

Draco sat holding on to Harry's arm as he watch Professor Snape open his mouth, probably to threaten the with point deduction and detentions. "I want them to stay," Harry cut in before the Professor had a chance to, Draco was relieved to hear his voice as he had only been speaking when necessary since the three of them had came here. "and If you force them to leave I'll leave with them and take the parchment with me and if you're anything like a muggle nurse you can't speak about my results without me or my permission." When Harry finished Draco was filled with pride, ' _He really is meant for Slytherin.'_ He thought to himself as he stared at Harry with wide eyes while Weasley stared at him in shock.

"Very well then." Madam Pomfrey said with pursed lips "There seems to be dark magick lurking around inside of Mr Potter's scar, obviously remnant from the failed curse aimed at him by You-Know-Who. However the spell was unable to tell me what type of magic it was so there will have to be research done to figure out how to remove it from him. Unless you have any idea what it is?"

Both Professor Snape and the Headmaster thought to themselves for a moment or two before shaking their heads and Draco could see the frustration that filled his Head of House who then looked at Madam Pomfrey, "You said you found concerning injuries, what were they?" This reminder caused Draco to subconsously tighten his hold on Harry's arm, Snape's obsidian eyes turned to then look at Harry again appearing to be looking for injuries once again.

Draco sat and waited for Madam Pomfrey's reply. "They are too numerous to say." She murmured as she picked up the piece of parchment which detailed Harry's previous injuries. The length of the parchment obviously caused the Headmaster and Snape to feel surprised they both looked worried as they turned their gazes back towards Harry.

Draco observed as they took the parchment from Madam Pomfrey and began to read and took in their facial expression to gauge how bad Harry was hurt. Professor Dumbledore's face looked both enraged and depressed as tears filled his eyes, Professor Snape's face became steelier the more he read but Draco could read the anger in his body language, ' _It must be bad if Professor Snape is unable to conceal his emotions.'_ Draco felt his worry steadily rise and they both place the parchment down, as if they physically couldn't force themselves to read anymore.

"It's all my fault." Professor Dumbledore proclaimed sorrowfully as a tear finally escaped his eyes.

* * *

 

**Hi! I decided to write these two POV together, only Dumbledore to go and then we can finally get on to the next part. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it. Stay alive frens |-/ <3**

**I forgot to add that Harry gained five house points for Slytherin in his potions lesson, so that's now been added to those chapters.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer ~ My name is Abbie, not J.K Rowling which means that I don't own any of the character or the settings.**

* * *

 

**Albus Dumbledore**

Albus looked over at Harry and it was like he was seeing him for the first time. He was short for his age while both of his parents had been average height when they were the same age. The bright green eyes he shared with his mother weren't filled with childish joy like hers but were dark and haunting from all the suffering he had faced from the people who were supposed to care about him. ' _This is the second time I've failed someone this way.'_ Albus mused mournfully to himself as he looked from Harry to Severus.

Albus had left Harry with Petunia believing that she would have gotten over her petty jealousy and loved him as one of her own. ' _How could she let this happen to her nephew? Her sister's only son?'_ He wondered to himself as he looked at the parchment filled with numerous injuries that Harry had suffered in his short life. ' _At least I'll be able to make it right this time. First I'll have to get him to talk about his home life and then find him somewhere to live where he is going to be safe.'_

He cleared his throat and smiled when Harry met his eyes. "Harry my boy." Albus noticed a flinched and put away that away for future reference. "Do you want your friends here while we talk about your injuries or do you want them to leave for now?" He watched as Harry thought to himself and looked at his two friend, ' _I'm still amazed that they haven't got in a fight yet.'_

Harry looked like he had come to a decision as he looked back towards Albus and sighed, "They should probably leave." He then looked towards the two of them and smiled, "Thanks for coming with me, I'll see you both later." Mr Weasley and Mr Malfoy then said goodbye as they were herded out of the hospital wing by Poppy.

Severus then spoke up, "Maybe we should move into your office so no one could hear us if they come in?" He suggested to Poppy who nodded her head in reply and guided everyone to her office at the back of the Hospital Wing.

When everyone was settled into a chair Albus sighed before asked the question that everyone wanted to know the answer to. "Harry could you please tell us how you got these injuries?"

"I fell." Harry muttered while looking toward the floor.

' _I shouldn't be surprised he doesn't want to talk about.'_ Albus thought to himself as he ran a hand through his beard. "Harry if you tell us what happened we can help you." He said hoping that would be enough to convince him to talk to them.

Harry then looked up from the floor to meet his eyes and repeated, "I fell." He then looked back down at his hands as he fiddled with his fingers.

Holding back a sigh Albus told Harry, "You can leave now but we will be speaking about this again at a later time, okay?" When he got a nod in reply he looked towards Poppy who then guided him towards to entrance of the Hospital Wing. When Poppy came back into the office and sat back down he asked, "Why won't he tell us what really happened?" ' _I would have thought that he would tell us so that he would no longer have to live with the Dursley's.'_ Albus mused to himself before he was brought back to the present by Severus speaking.

"He may not want to speak because he has told someone in the past and they were unable to do anything to help him or they did not believe him." He said as he clasped his hands together and rested his chin on them.

"It's not uncommon for a child who suffered from abuse to want to protect the people who hurt them." Poppy then interjected as she picked up the parchment again and looked it over with a sigh.

"Yes that is true. However it could also be that he fears being sent somewhere worse if he if taken away. At least with the Dursley's he knows the environment and how to avoid what they call punishment." Severus replied which caused Albus to remove his glasses and rub his eyes both placing them back on his face.

"How are we supposed to get him to speak then?" Albus asked as he leaned back in his chair frustrated that he didn't know how to help Harry.

"If he is trying to protect the Dursley's then we have to convince him what they did to him was wrong. If he doesn't trust us to believe him then we'll have to prove ourselves trustworthy to him. If he's afraid of going to somewhere worse the best way to reassure him would be to try and find him somewhere suitable to live and when he comes to trust them he may tell us then." Severus said as he looked from Albus to Poppy. "No matter which one it is going to be hard work."

"Well we better come up with someone who can care for him then." Albus replied deciding to get started on away to help Harry. ' _I will help you Harry and make up for the suffering I caused you, I swear it."_

　

* * *

 

**Hi! I'm so sorry for the last few chapters basically repeating themselves but I've been lazy because I'm ill. I've been to the Doctor's so hopefully I'll be better soon and back to normal. Anyway thank you if you're still reading this. Stay alive frens |-/ <3**

 


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer ~ HeavyDirtySoulIsHoldingOnToYou wishes she owned the Harry Potter world but she doesn't *Sad Face***

* * *

 

**Harry Potter**

Harry was nearly unable to hide his relief after the Headmaster said that he could leave as it meant that he could find a better story to try and convince them. He walked next to Madam Pomfrey as she led the way to the entrance of the Hospital Wing where she paused for a second after opening the door before turning to face him and put a hand on his shoulder. "If you get anymore pain in your scar come here and I will give you a potion for the pain, okay?" She said looking directly into Harry's eyes and he nodded in reply, _'Not like it's going to do any harm coming here. Plus if she asks questions I'll just avoid them again._ ' He thought to himself as she smiled at him and shooed him out the door.

Harry looked down at his watch and decided to go back down to the Slytherin Common room when he saw there was still hours until Dinner. While making his way down to the Dungeon's he decided to try and come up with something to say to the inevitable questions that were going to come from Draco when he sees him. When Harry had arrived at the entrance to the Slytherin Common Room he stopped with a sigh and hoped that the story had managed to come up with would sound plausible to both Draco and Ron. " **Habitans.** " He intoned to the wall securing the Common Room and walked in after the wall opened to show the entrance and walked into the sitting room. The next thing Harry knew he was getting dragged by his arm towards the First Year dorm where Draco then let go of his arm and shut the door behind them. Draco then turned to face him and raised his eyebrow while crossing his arms over his chest, demanding an answer to the unasked question. Harry decided to act like he didn't know what he wanted and ignored him to walk over to his bed and lay down with his arms crossed behind his head, making an effort to looked as relaxed as possible as he closed his eyes.

Harry heard Draco huff in frustration after a few minutes of being ignored and had to fight to restrain his smirk, _'Guess he doesn't like to be ignored._ ' he mused to himself as he heard Draco's footsteps move towards his bed. He raised his head off his pillow and opened his eyes when he heard the footsteps stop at the bottom of his bed and raised his eyebrows at Draco as though he was wondering what he wanted.

"Why did they want to talk to you about? Why couldn't we be there? Were they talking about your scar? What where the injuries they were talking about?" Draco rushed out, obviously sick of not knowing what was going on.

Harry sat up and decided to stay with the story he had thought up while making his way down to the Dungeons. "They wanted to ask me about injuries I got when rough-housing with my cousin, he's quite a bit bigger than me and accidently pushed me over and I broke my wrist. They also wanted to ask more questions about my scar and they didn't want to make me talk in front of you and Ron in case it made me embarrassed to admit that it had hurt me before." He rolled his eyes to show how ridiculous it was, _'God that sounded terrible, there's no way he's going to believe me._ ' Harry thought to himself panicking as he could tell from the look on Draco's face he didn't believe him but when he didn't say anything Harry was filled with relief. _'I'll need to be more convincing when I talk to Ron_.'

"Do you want me to try and teach you to play chess again?" Draco asked completely changing the subject and Harry had never been more grateful in his life. When he nodded Draco pulled him up from his bed, dragged him out to the Common room by his arm and towards a table where a chessboard was already set up.   
They played four games, Draco winning each game even if he did say that Harry was getting better, before Gemma came up to them and told them it was time for Dinner. That was what Harry to notice everyone leaving the Common Room for the first time, which made his face heat up with embarrassment. _'I'm usually more observant than that.'_ He thought to himself as he got up from his chair and follow everyone up to the Great Hall. 

When Harry walked in to the Great Hall he could feel eyes staring at him but decided to ignore them for then and looked towards the Gryffindor table and smiled at Ron when he looked over at him concerned. He sat beside Draco who was talking to Nott about the classes they had enjoyed the most, Potions for both of them, and their least favourite, History of Magic, and started to fill his plate with food. After he had given himself some chicken, mashed potatoes and gravy he finally peered around him trying to locate who was staring at him and saw that the Headmaster, Madam Pomfrey and Professor Snape were all staring at him. He turned away and focused on his food but Draco had noticed that he was looking at the Head Table and turned to face them, when he realised who they were all staring at an expression of worry came over his face but it was soon gone.

 _'This is going to be harder to ignore than I thought it was going to be._ ' Harry thought to himself unable to hold back the sigh that escaped him.

* * *

 

**Hi! Thanks for reading and I'm sorry the updates are coming slower but I'm still not getting better and it's really taking it out of me. Stay alive frens |-/ <3**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer ~ HeavyDirtySoulIsHoldingOnToYou (otherwise known as Abbie) here. If I owned the fantastic world of Harry Potter do you really think I would be here righting fanfic.**

* * *

 

Harry managed to have an uneventful time for the next few days. He successfully avoided talking to anyone about what happened in the Hospital Wing, he was never around Professor Dumbledore and Madam Pomfrey plus he was never alone with Professor Snape so nobody could question him about his injuries. Ron believed the story he had been told, unlike Draco who Harry kept expecting to corner him to ask questions but so far he hadn't, which made Harry feel on edge when alone with him. His scar hadn't caused him anymore pain since his last talk with Madam Pomfrey but he had a feeling that it wouldn't last for long.

Harry sat in the Great Hall, ignoring the annoying feeling of someone staring at the side of his head, eating his breakfast which consisted of a slice of toast covered with strawberry jam while talking to Draco about the flying lessons that they found out were that day. "I can't wait to be able to fly again, I still think that it's ridiculous that they won't let First Years bring their brooms." Draco exclaimed while talking to Harry and Nott.

"I guess they didn't think that it would be fair since muggle-raised students wouldn't be able to bring them as they don't know how to ride them." Harry said, hoping that Draco would shut up as he was fed up after hearing the same thing over and over again.

Harry saw the distaste that started to come over Draco's face at the word 'muggle' however before he had a chance to kick him Draco managed to compose his face. _'I guess he is learning his lesson about keeping his opinions to himself._ ' Harry mused to himself as he finished of his toast and waited for the others to finish eating before leaving.

"You only had one slice of toast, are you not going to eat some more? " Draco asked raising his eyebrow at Harry while raising a piece of sausage speared on the end of his fork.  
Harry shook his head and lay his head down his arms tired as he hadn't been able to get much sleep the night before. _'I don't know why I couldn't sleep last night. I haven't had any I nightmares and I wasn't in any pain._ ' Harry thought to himself before the feeling a set of eyes staring at him was beginning to drive him insane. He raised his head expecting it to be Draco but he was busy talking to Nott, he looked around the Great Hall hoping to find who was staring at him and then he finally did as he met a pair of obsidian eyes. Professor Snape sat at the Head Table staring at Harry and when he saw him looking back he raised his eyebrow at him and then looked towards everyone else at the Slytherin table who were all eating. Harry looked away before picking up a slice of toast, huffing to himself as he took a bite. He looked back at Draco and saw him sitting there with his eyebrows furrowed staring at Professor Snape and he then turned back to face Harry and look at the slice of toast he was eating. He didn't say anything again which caused Harry to feel to feel nervous, _'The reason he isn't asking questions is because he's trying to figure out what's wrong by himself._ ' he thought to himself as horror filled him before he calmed himself down, _'He'll never work it out. I don't change in front of him so he hasn't seen the scars and I haven't said anything that would make him suspect anything, at least I don't think I have._ ' He pondered as he tried to remember what he had said to Draco about his family and was relieved when he couldn't remember anything incriminating.

  
By the time Harry had finished his second slice of toast everyone was leaving for their lessons. Harry and Draco got up from the Slytherin table and as they made their way towards the door of the Great Hall they were joined by Ron. "Are you looking forward to flying for the first time Harry?" Ron asked as they made their way towards the Quidditch pitch.

  
"Yeah, I'm just not sure if I'll be any good." Harry replied, unsure how he was going to do when up in the air on a broom.

  
"You'll be fine Harry. Flying's in your blood anyway." Draco tried to reassure him but Harry could only focus on one thing.

  
"Draco what do you mean it's in my blood?" He asked confused and by the looked on Ron's face he was just as confused.

  
"Your father flew. He was on the Gryffindor Quidditch team as chaser. I thought you would have known." Draco said as he turned his head to look at Harry but he just shook his head. 'I wonder how much I could find out about my parents?' He thought to himself as they finally arrived at the Quidditch pitch and stood next to the broom beside Hermione, who was muttering to herself feverously, _'I guess she's scared of heights_.' He thought to himself as he listened to her quote what could only be a book about flying.

  
"Everything's going to be okay Hermione. It's only going to make you feel worse if you stress over it." Harry tried to reassure her, hoping to calm her down.

  
Hermione took a deep breath and held it for a second before releasing it. "You're right Harry. Thank you." She smiled at him and he smiled back.

  
_'Maybe we could all be friends_.' Harry thought to himself as he looked from Hermione towards Draco, who was muttering to himself about the shabby looking brooms and that his at home were much better, and Ron who was trying to not look insulted and jealous at what Draco was saying.

* * *

  
**Hi! Thanks for reading and I hope your still enjoying it. I'm sorry if the update are being slow but I've got a lot of school work to do and I'm still ill (My body hates me :( ). Stay alive frens |-/ <3**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer~ I, HeavyDirtySoulIsHoldingOnToYou, do not own Harry Potter. Even if I wish I did.**

* * *

  
**Harry Potter**

  
After everyone was standing next to a broom a women stalked towards the, pulling gloves on her hands as she came closer. As she was approaching Draco whispered to Harry that she was called Madam Hooch. As soon as the now named Madam Hooch was close enough to hear she said, "Good morning class." while walking through the two lines of brooms which were facing each other.

  
"Good morning Madam Hooch." Harry and the others in the lesson chanted back to her as she paused for a reply.  
Madam Hooch was now stood at the end of the brooms and after she turned around to face the class she placed her hands on her hips and looked over everyone with her hawk-like eyes, as though she was assessing. As soon as she was finished peering at the class she cleared her throat before speaking again. "Welcome to your first flying lesson." She then paused as though waiting for something. "Well, what are you waiting for?" She barked out and everyone stood to attention waiting for her to tell them what to do. Even Draco, Harry noticed to his amusement, was waiting for instruction even though he would deny it. "Everyone step up to the left side of your chosen broomstick." Madam Hooch stood impatiently, watching everyone hurried to do as she instructed. "Come on now, hurry up." This was directed towards Crabbe and Goyle who had stood watching as everyone else walked to the correct place. _'I bet they didn't knew which side was left and which one was right.'_ Harry thought to himself amused by the idea. "Good. Now that everyone is in place stick your right hand over the broom and say 'up'."

  
"Up!" Harry said and heard as everyone else repeated the word. The broom shot up to Harry's hand after the first time, which Harry realised as he looked around that he was the only person to get it first time.

  
Draco was the person who got his broom to his hand next and he looked up, smirking however a look of surprise overcame his expression when he saw that Harry had gotten the broom before him. Instead of looking angry or jealous as Harry had expected he looked smug which he understood as soon as he heard what Draco was whispering to him. "Told you it was in your blood, didn't I?" Harry huffed out a laugh at how smug Draco looked at being right.

  
Harry decided to look around to see how everyone else was doing. He looked at Ron just in time for him to see his broom leave the ground and smack him in the face which caused Harry to giggle and Draco to smirk. "Stop laughing Harry, it's not funny." Ron grumbled but Harry could see the smile curling on his lips that he was trying to hide. Harry looked towards Hermione to see how she was doing and saw that she looked frustrated as she managed to get the broom to move but continuously failed at getting it to reach her hand.

  
"Hermione try and calm down." When she heard Harry talking to her she stopped and turned to face him. "I read somewhere that your magic responds to your emotions and your belief, so it won't work if you don't believe it will." Hermione nodded thoughtfully before taking deep breaths until she was composed and once again said "Up!" however this time she sounded much more calm and confident in herself and the broom leaped up from the ground and smacked into her hand. She turned to face Harry and smiled excitedly at him and he couldn't help but smile back at her when he saw how happy she was.

  
"Now, once you have a hold of your broom I want you to mount it and grip it tight. You don't want to be sliding off the end" Madam Hooch announced as everyone had finally gotten their brooms to their hands. Everyone rushed to do as she told them, Harry was practically vibrating as he was buzzing with excitement when he held on to the broom awaiting further instruction. "When I blow my whistle I want each of you to kick off the ground hard, keep your brooms steady, hover for a moments then lean forward slightly and touch back down." She looked around at everyone as though making sure that everyone knew what to do before speaking again and picked up the whistle that was around her neck. "On my whistle. Three, two." She then blew the whistle.

  
As soon as she blew the whistle one boy started to hover and soon began to go higher and higher. "Mr Longbottom get down. Mr Longbottom." Madam Hooch ordered but he kept climbing higher and all of a sudden he took off, it was obvious from his panicking that he had no control of the broom. "Mr Longbottom get down this instance." She commanded to no use. _'Is she blind? He obviously can't stop. He has no control, how can she not tell even I can see that.'_ Harry wondered to himself as he watched as Madam Hooch does nothing but watched as one of her students were in danger. After flying with seemingly no direction he then headed straight to the wall, when the broom made connection with the wall his broom spun around and hit the wall again. He soon flew off again and came zooming down towards the class, Harry jumped out of the way as he was about to get hit by the out of control broom and stood up again as Neville flew off again and his panicked voice trailed off as well. Everything was going okay until his robes got caught on a statue and the broom flew off while he was stuck, the only thing that kept him from hitting the ground was his robes which ripped and he fell again until his robes here luckily were snatched by a light fixture attached to the wall. 

  
Neville's robes then ripped once again but this time there was nothing to stop him from hitting the ground with a painful thump which caused Harry and the students around him to cringe. _'He's definitely broken something.'_ Harry thought to himself as he watched as the Professor rushed forward toward to boy lying on the ground. She knelt down beside him and picked up his wrist gingerly which caused her to mutter something that he couldn't hear.

  
Harry saw Draco pick something off the ground but couldn't see what it was and before he could go over and see he was distracted by Madam Hooch helping Neville off the ground. As she began leading Neville towards the exit of the field she stopped when passing the group of students she paused and announced, "Everyone is to keep their feet firmly on the ground while I take Mr Longbottom to the hospital wing. Understand?" Her eyes pierced the students before giving them a final warning. "If I see a single broom in the air the one riding it will find themselves out of Hogwarts before they can say Quidditch." She then stormed off while gently guiding Neville next to her.

  
Harry walked over to Draco to find out what he had picked up off the ground and saw him holding a clear globe with white smoke shifting around inside it. "What is it?" Harry asked once he was close enough to be heard. He didn't like the look on Draco's face as it was reminiscent of Dudley after he had found something that Harry had hidden and he was about to break it.

  
However instead of Draco it was Ron answering his question. "That's Neville's Rememberall from his Gran. He must have dropped it." Ron reached out to take it from Draco but he pulled his hand back before the red head could even get close. Draco looked towards Harry who raised an unimpressed eyebrow at him and the nasty look that had overcome his face since he had found the Rememberall slowly drained from his features and he handed it to Ron.

  
The rest of the lesson passed without any problems as Madam Hooch came back after taking Neville to the Hospital Wing. Harry had fallen in love with flying, he had never felt more at home than when he was in the air where he had no problems. He didn't have to avoid being around Professor Snape, the Headmaster and Madam Pomfrey. He didn't have to worry have to worry about the Summer Holidays which would have to be spent with his so called relatives. He was free while in the air.

* * *

  
**Hi! Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed reading. If you noticed any mistakes please tell me so I can fix it. Stay alive frens |-/ <3.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer ~ Me no own, me no like that me no own :'(.**

* * *

 

**Harry Potter**

For the next few week's Harry was happy to say that he had started studying in the Library with Hermione and even Ron and Draco, who managed to keep his caustic retorts to a minimum which Harry privately counted as a win, would join them sometimes. Though Harry could see the dislike Draco had for Hermione fade away every time she would correct Ron for making mistakes which Draco felt were stupid, so they were beginning to get along even if it was because Draco enjoyed seeing Ron get told off. Ron and Draco were getting along better after even though they hadn't been fighting with each other since they had visited the Hospital Wing with Harry. He had managed to successfully avoid alone with Professor Snape and he hadn't even been around Madam Pomfrey or the Headmaster. He had even managed to avoid Professor Quirrell who had been trying to keep him behind after lessons for some reason, ' _Maybe I should talk to someone about it.'_ Harry pondered to himself and decided to talk to Professor McGonagall if it continued since he could hardly bring it up with Professor Snape or the Headmaster as he was avoiding them. But Harry should have know that him being able to avoid everyone wouldn't last long, the same as anything good in his life.

The Potions lesson had been going okay. The potion they had been making had been really simple which meant that there had been no explosions because of Neville, Draco and Ron hadn't been bickering, no one had called Hermione a know-it-all and Professor Snape had once again not managed to get Harry angry enough that he talked back which had been his tactic to keep Harry back after lesson for the last few days. By the time to end of the lesson had come Harry had let his guard down and that was when everything began to go wrong.

Harry was carrying the labelled vial which contained the potion that him and Draco had made, which is looked perfectly made to Harry's satisfaction, to the front of the class to hand in when he was knocked from behind and he lost his grip on the potion vial which fell and smashed against the floor. After he saw the potion laying on the floor anger rapidly filled him and he spun quickly around to found out who pushed him and saw Neville who began spewing apologies, as soon as he saw who it was that knocked him over he felt the anger drain from him.

"It's fine Neville, I know it was an accident." Harry interrupted Neville with a calming smile as he was still apologising and looking more and more panicked the longer Harry didn't reply.

A look of confusion came over his face when he heard what Harry said, "You know my name?" Neville asked timidly.

However before Harry had time to reply Professor Snape swooped down on him seemingly out of nowhere. "Mister Potter I expect you to stay and clean up your mess after you fill another vial with the potion that is currently residing on my classroom floor." Professor Snape smirked and that was when he realised that all the other students had left the class except from Harry, Neville, Ron, Hermione and Draco. ' _He's been waiting for something like this to happen.'_ Harry thought to himself as he glared at his Head of House. After taking one more look at Harry Neville left however Hermione, Ron and Draco stayed where they were and as soon as Professor Snape noticed that he glared at them and intoned, "If you don't leave now you are both going to be late and I am not giving a pass. So go." All three of them looked to Harry wondering what they should do but they left after Harry nodded at them. He headed back to the desk and cauldron that him and Draco had been using, poured the potion into the vial and then labelled it before going to the Professor's desk and placing it down next to everyone else's. He then walked to the cupboard at the front of the classroom where he could see the cleaning supplies, while looking for the right supplies he heard a bang come from the classroom which he decided to ignore as he got a rag to clean up the potion and a dustpan for the glass on the floor from the vial.

As soon he left the cupboard he saw that the potion had already been cleaned up and then his head shot up to look at the Professor and as soon as he saw the smug smirk on his face he turned to the door to leave. When he began to walk to the door he noticed for the first time that the door was closed which caused Harry to start to panic(! At The Classroom. Sorry, not sorry) slightly and when he tried to open the door and found it locked it caused his panic to reach new levels. Harry spun around to glare at the Professor and found him leaning against his desk with that same infuriating smirk on his face.

"We are going to be having a little chat while your here Mister Potter." Professor Snape drawled and all that Harry wanted in that moment was to be free, to be up in the air flying which is where he had felt the most free than he had felt in his entire life. The only other place he had ever felt that free was when he was in his cupboard because his uncle couldn't reach him in there but like everything else in his life that was taken away from him too.

* * *

 

**Hi! Thanks for reading and I hope your enjoying it still. I'm still not well but I've finally just gotten to the point when I've given up on that for the minute and just push on. The next chapters going to be in Snape's POV. Stay alive frens |-/ <3**

 


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer ~ I don't own Harry Potter no matter how many years I put it on my letter to Santa but maybe this year will be different.**

* * *

 

**Severus Snape**

Severus was feeling frustrated. Every time he thought that he would be able to get Potter on his own to talk to him about his Aunt and Uncle he managed to get away. ' _Why is it me who has to talk to him again? Oh right because Albus thought it would be better for him to talk to his Head of House.'_ Severus grumbled to himself as he watched the First Year Slytherin's and Gryffindor's making their potions. ' _He won't get away this time. I am sick of this getting put off but how am I going to keep him behind after class? He doesn't raise to the bait when I taunt him and talk back like his father would of done. I have never wished that Potter was more like his father more than now.'_ Severus thought to himself as he watched at Potter ladled the potion into a vial while Malfoy was cleaning up their equipment and a idea began to form in his mind as he watched as Potter labelled the potion and began to make his journey to the front of the crowded classroom.

Severus began to walk around the classroom as though he was checking on everyone and pushed a bag from underneath the desk and right into Longbottom's path. He watched as Longbottom tripped over the bag and as he wasn't able to save himself he bumped right into Potter, who was not expecting to be pushed and therefore not able to save himself, fell over and his vial containing his potion smashed against the floor.

The look of anger that overcame Potter's face as he stood up made Severus' previous frustration melt away. Potter spun around looking like he was about to shout but when he saw he it was who knocked into him the anger faded away but Longbottom had obviously seen the anger that was on Potter's face and Severus managed to hear him as he began to spew apologies at him. Longbottom's apologies became more and more panicked the longer Potter didn't answer him.

"It's fine Neville, I know it was an accident." Potter interrupted the continuous apologies with a smile. However instead of looking reassured Longbottom started to look confused which perplexed Severus until he heard what Longbottom had to say.

"You know my name?" Before Potter had a chance to answer the pointless question Severus decided that it was time to strike as it was only Longbottom, Potter and his three little friends inside of the classroom as the other had left to go to their next lesson.

"Mister Potter I expect you to stay and clean up your mess after you fill another vial with the potion that is currently residing on my classroom floor." Severus was unable to hold back his smirk as he was filled with satisfaction. Potter obviously realised what was going on as he glared at him, however Severus noticed that no one had left the classroom so he glared at the four students. "If you don't leave now you are all going to be late and I am not giving you a pass. So go." He threatened and they all looked towards Potter but Longbottom was the only one who left as the other three continued to look at Potter as if they were waiting for his permission to leave. This was proven to be true as they all left after getting a nod from Potter.

After all of his little friends left Potter walked toward the cauldron that Malfoy and him had previously been using, he then poured the potion into the vial once again using a ladle and then labelled it before walking up to Severus' desk and placed it down next to the other student's. He then walked away and walked towards the cupboard where the cleaning supplies were located and while Potter was inside looking for what he would need Severus turned toward the door and slipped his wand from his sleeve and intoned " **Colloportus.** " After hearing the lock click shut he then turned to the mess and the floor and pointed his wand at the broken pieces of the vial and murmured " **Reparo."** When the vial was repairing itself he then pointed his wand and muttered " **Scourgify**." Severus walked over to the now repaired vial and placed it on his desk and then leaned against his desk with his arms crossed over his chest.

A few moments later Potter walked out of the cupboard with his head down obviously trying to avoid looking at Severus and a rag and dustpan in hand. His head shot up to look at Severus once he realised that the potion and vial had been cleaned up and Severus didn't even try to hide his smirk from Potter. Potter then rushed towards the door and tried to open it, when he realised that it was locked he turned around to face Severus once again and the glare on his face filled Severus with joy. ' _Oh how I enjoy torturing the annoying runts in the school.'_ Severus thought to himself before he saw the panic in Potter's eyes which dimmed the pleasure that Severus got when he remembered why he was doing this which filled him with dread instead. ' _This is going to be horrible. He's never going to talk to me easily about his home life.'_ He groaned internally.

"We are going to be having a little chat while you're here Mister Potter." Severus drawled already wishing that the conversation was over with.

　

* * *

 

**Hi! Still can't believe that people are reading this but thanks and I hope you're enjoying it. Stay alive frens |-/ <3**

 


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer ~ HeavyDirtySoulIsHoldingOnToYou does not own Harry Potter. *Sad Face***

* * *

 

**Harry Potter**

"What do we need to talk about Professor?" Harry said forcing himself to sound oblivious while trying to calm himself down as he attempted to plan a way to escape. Professor Snape's eyes narrowed thoughtfully at him before they returned to their normal size a few moments later. Even just the thought of the up-coming conversation had his memories raising to the front of his mind before he could push them away.

"I think you know what we need to talk about Mister Potter. You may be many things but stupid is not one of them so stop acting so dimwitted." Professor Snape snapped and with the memories of Uncle Vernon so close the surface it caused Harry to flinch unexpectedly, which he tried to disguise as a sneeze but Harry could tell from the look on the Potions Professor's face that he had seen it. ' _Damn it, I should have expected this to happen. I got to cocky and that's why I'm in this situation right now. If I had been prepared none of this would have happened.'_ Harry thought as he cursed himself for being over confident.

Harry hurriedly tried to think of something to say and that's when it hit him. "What about your next lesson Professor?" He said hoping that he would once again be able to escape having this talk but Harry's hopes were dashed when the Professor just smirked at him.

"I appreciated the concern for your fellow students education but thankfully your class was the last one for the day for me, so this chat can take however long we want to be." He drawled with a mockery of a smile crossing his face before his face went back to its usual stony expression.

"What about my next lesson Professor? I really don't want to miss it and get in trouble." Harry said hoping against hope that it would work.

"Your next lesson is History of Magic, I sincerely doubt that Professor Binn's will notice your absence." Professor Snape smirked and Harry knew then that he was trapped with no way of escape this time.

Harry slumped against the door with his arms crossed over his chest, scowling up at the Professor. "I'm not going to talk to you and you can't make me." He shivered at the thought of what Uncle Vernon would do to him if he found out that he had told somebody what happened at the Dursley's.

' _I'm not making that mistake again.'_ Harry thought to himself as he remembered the one Primary School teacher who was nice to him. She would let him sit inside the classroom during break time while he read a book or did homework and noticed that something was wrong with his home life, he told her what happened thinking that he would finally be saved from the Dursley's. When the teacher talked to the Dursley's about her concerns they acted shocked and somehow managed convinced her that Harry was a liar and attention seeker who bullied his cousin. After that the teacher wouldn't let Harry hide in her classroom away from Dudley. Uncle Vernon was furious that he was dragged into the school and Harry wasn't able to go to school for over a week because of his injuries plus he didn't get any food all of that week.

"Well how about I do the talking and you just listen?" Professor Snape asked and when didn't reply he walked around the desk and sat down on his chair. He gestured to a seat that he had summoned which now stood in front of his desk and Harry walked over to it and sat down. "If you are in an unsafe environment we can't just leave you there." After saying he pulled open a draw in his desk and removed a familiar piece of parchment. "We can remove you immediately if you can tell us how you got these injuries Harry." It shocked Harry into looking up when he heard his name coming from his Head of House and instead of the indifference he was expecting he saw what appeared to be understanding.

' _If I do tell him and I do end up back at the Dursley's I can always scare them off by threatening to use magic on them. If I do that they wouldn't dare hurt me and if I don't get hurt what's the worst that could happen?'_ Harry thought to himself for a few moments before deciding that the chance of leaving the Dursley's was worth the risk.

"Okay. What do you want to know, sir?" Harry asked wanting to get the questions over and done with. Professor Snape seemed surprised that Harry was going to answer him but then he composed himself and he seemed to force his facial expression to be neutral.

"Who was it that caused these injuries?" His Head of House asked and Harry was relieved because that was easy to answer.

"My Uncle Vernon and a couple of the smaller ones where from my cousin Dudley." Harry replied as quickly as possible as he just wanted to leave the classroom and forget that the conversation had happened.

"There are none from Petunia?" Professor Snape asked and Harry was surprised when he heard the Professor say his Aunts name.

"No she would avoid touching me, even if it was to hit me." Harry replied before speaking again, unable to stop himself. "How do you know Aunt Petunia's name?"

"I grew up in the same neighbourhood as her. Now when-" Professor Snape replied but Harry cut him off before he could ask the next question as the meaning of the Professor living in the same place as his Aunt.

"That means that you knew my mum, doesn't it." Harry stated instead of asking and the Professor sighed before slumping down in his chair.

"Yes I did." Professor Snape took a deep breath before continuing, "Your mother, Lily, was my best friend."

* * *

 

**Hi! Thanks for reading and I hope that you enjoyed it. If there's any mistakes please tell me because I wrote this in an hour and a half so I haven't checked it. Stay alive frens |-/**

 


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer ~ *Sigh* I don't own Harry Potter. *Looks around and then lowers voice* Yet.**

* * *

 

**Severus Snape**

"There are none from Petunia?" Severus knew he had made a mistake as soon as he asked the question as Harry looked surprised when he said her name.

"No she would avoid touching me, even if it was to hit me." Harry replied which was just as bad, ' _Children need affection, I would be surprised if he wasn't touch-starved. Then again being hit would make him wary of letting people get close enough to touch him.'_ Severus thought to himself before he was dragged out of his thoughts by Harry asking, "How do you know Aunt Petunia's name?"

"I grew up in the same neighbourhood as her. Now when-" Severus tried to rush out the next question before Harry could realise what he had said but it didn't work as he was interrupted before he could even finish the question.

"That means that you knew my mum, doesn't it." They way Harry said it made it clear that he wasn't asking a question. This is what he had been dreading since Petunia's name had slipped from his lips. Severus sighed and slumped down in his chair when he realised that he couldn't avoid the question, especially not with the bright green eyes peering out at him from the other side of the desk.

"Yes I did." Severus had to pause to take a deep breath to brace himself before continuing, "Your mother, Lily, was my best friend."

Severus could tell from the look on Harry's face that what he said wasn't what he expected. However that look soon left his face and was replaced by excitement, which confused Severus. ' _Why would Harry be excited that I was friends with his mother.'_ He found out why as soon as Harry opened his mouth.

"Can you tell me about her?" Harry nearly begged and that made him wonder why he hadn't asked anyone about his mother before if he was so desperate to know about her.

"Can't you ask someone else?" Severus asked not wanting to be the memories of Lily to the front of his mind as the would inevitably bring up the memory of how Severus' stupid pride caused them to fall out. Plus they had to get back to their previous discussion about Harry's home life with his Aunt and Uncle.

"Anytime I ask a Professor they always talk about my dad except Professor Flitwick but all he said she was friendly and she was very talented at charms. Aunt Petunia never told me much and when she did say anything about my mum was how she was a drunk, she didn't even tell me how she really died Hagrid did. So please Professor your the one person I know who really knew her who would tell me anything." Harry said desperately and it broke Severus' heart to know that Lily's son didn't know anything about her but he had to get the conversation back on track.

"We have to finish our discussion about your Aunt and Uncle." Severus said and when he saw Harry open his mouth to cut in he continued on with a offer. "When we finish discussing your home life we can talk about your mother all you want. Deal?" Harry was quiet for a moment before he nodded his head in agreement to the deal.

"Okay. What else do you want to know?" Harry asked obviously eager to about finding out about his mother.

"Do they with-hold food from you?" Severus asked thinking about how underweight Harry looked and the fact that it seemed like Harry didn't have much of an appetite when eating.

"Yeah, I would get locked in my cupboard and told that I wasn't allowed to eat for however long Uncle Vernon decided." Harry replied but Severus could only focus on one thing.

"What do you mean your cupboard?" Severus asked confused. _'Is that where they would put him when they with-held food from him?'_ He pondered to himself.

"The cupboard underneath the stairs was my bedroom, well at least it was before they saw how my Hogwarts letter was addressed. They thought that somebody was watching the house so they put me in Dudley's second bedroom." Harry answered and Severus was horrified once again by the Dursley's actions. ' _Their son had a second bedroom while their nephew slept underneath the stairs, how could they do that? Even I had a bedroom growing up.'_ Severus thought to himself before continuing on with the questions.

"Do you remember when their mistreatment of you began?" Severus asked and Harry ducked his head down with his eyebrow furrowed looking like he was trying to remember.

A few minutes later Severus was beginning to get frustrated and was about to ask another question when he heard Harry's voice whisper. "I think it started from the day I was left at their house." Harry paused and Severus was hit by how vulnerable he had sounded at that moment. Harry then cleared his throat and lifted his eyes to meet Severus' gaze before continued on, his voice sounding louder and stronger. "I can't remember a time where I wasn't hit or told I wasn't allowed to eat or being blamed for everything that went wrong with their day and called a freak."

' _Freak? Well that sounds familiar.'_ Severus mused as he remembered the numerous times that Petunia had called both him and Lily a freak for being able to do magic.

"What is the longest that they have made you go without food for?" Severus asked only expecting an answer of a few meals but he was shocked by the answer given to him by Harry.

"A week. They had me locked in the cupboard the whole time and they only let me out to use the bathroom a few times a day." Harry answered back immediately, Severus couldn't believe that they would leave him without food for a whole week. ' _That explains why he's so skinny.'_

"I think that is enough from now." Severus paused to take a deep breath to compose himself before continuing, "What do you want to know about your mother?" Severus asked and a bright smile over came Harry's face which caused Severus' breath to catch in his chest.

' _It's like I'm looking at Lily again.'_ And for the first time in years Severus genuinely smiled back.

* * *

 

**Hi! Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it. I couldn't seem to stop writing to day :). Stay alive frens |-/ <3**

 


	21. Twenty øne ~ Piløts Sorry not sorry

**Disclaimer ~ If you haven't already gotten this by the last twenty chapters but I don't own Harry Potter. HeavyDirtySoulIsHoldingOnToYou out!**

**Harry Potter**

Harry sat in front of Professor Snape, compiling a mental list of questions that he wanted to ask about his mum while trying to answer the questions that were given to him by Professor Snape.

"What is the longest that they have made you go without food for?" Professor Snape asked and Harry could have laughed at how simple it was to answer that question.

"A week. They had me locked in the cupboard the whole time and they only let me out to use the bathroom a few times a day." Harry answered immediately without having to pause to think. The question was thankfully one that was easy enough to answer without thinking about it and distracting him from the list of questions he was making.

"I think that is enough for now." Professor Snape said which caused a surge panic to hit Harry, ' _Is he going to let me ask the questions now or was he lying?'_ Harry worried. But then Professor Snape took a deep breath seemingly to compose himself before continuing. "What do you want to know about your mother?" As soon as Harry heard that the panic he felt subsided and he was unable to stop himself from smiling while trying to decide what he wanted to know first.

A few moments later Harry was shocked when Professor Snape smiled back at him but it gave him confidence to ask the question that had been on the tip of his tongue since he had found out that his Head of House knew his mum. "What was she like?" Harry asked desperately wanting to know more about her. He had been wondering what she was like for years but with no one willing to tell he had truly had no idea.

"Lily was..." Professor Snape paused a second or two as though trying to find the right words before continuing. "Lily was loyal, brave, loving and she was a spitfire." Professor Snape smiled to himself before carrying on with what he was saying. "She was calm and peaceful until you hurt someone in front of her and then her wicked temper would come out, she was terrifying when someone had made her mad. She would defend anyone, it didn't matter to her if you were friends or not, if she saw someone being bullied she would stand up for them even if she was younger than them." Harry sat unable to believe that he was finally learning about his mum after not even knowing what she looked like, which reminded Harry of a question he had wanted to ask.

"Do you have any photo's of her?" Harry looked down at his legs unable to look the Professor in the eyes while asking. "It's just that I don't even know what she looked like." Harry took a deep breath before looking up and meeting his Head of House's obsidian eyes. "Sometimes I get dreams, flashes of what I think are memories but I can't be sure that they're real. I hear a women's gentle voice telling me how much they love me, flashes of red and a smell of roses. Then the memory turns confusing. I hear screaming and a high, piercing laugh which hurt my ears and then a bright green light is the last thing I remember." Professor Snape's face became paler than Harry thought possible when he was finished talking.

Professor Snape sat there silent for a few moments before clearing his throat and speaking. "I would have to look for the photo's but I do have some from when she was younger." The Professor then paused for a minute as though he was trying to decide something before he continued speaking. "That memory sound like it could be real, your mother's hair was red and that is what I believe those red flashes you describe were. Unfortunately the night you can remember sounds like it was the night that Voldemort attacked you as the Killing Curse which was aimed at you is green and the laugh you described sounds like it could have been him."

Harry stared down to were his was fiddling with his hands while his mind waged war with itself. ' _Why did it have to be that night I remember? I don't know whether to be happy that I can remember the sound of her voice or upset that the only memory I have of her is before she was murdered.'_ Harry tried to make sense of his thoughts before deciding to push it away for now and dealing with it another time when there isn't anybody watching him.

Harry took a moment to compose himself before raising his eyes and meeting the Professor's. "Okay. Do you mind if I ask the questions another time? It's just that I really don't feel like talking right now." Harry asked, wanting nothing more than to be back in the Slytherin Dorm's where he could be alone.

Professor Snape nodded him head slowly. "Of course you can ask later. But are you sure that you don't want to talk about anything else?" He asked obviously trying to get Harry to open up about his feeling but Harry wasn't going to play along. All he wanted was to get away from this room and the conversation that they were having. Harry shook his head and then got of his chair before walking to the door. He turned around to look at the Professor expectantly when he got to the door and it was still locked which cause Professor Snape sighed and pull out his wand and unlock the door.

As soon as the door was unlocked Harry tore the door open and down to the Slytherin Common room. When he had arrived at the entrance he intoned, " **Draco ovum.** " which opened the wall and he made his way inside of the Common room which was empty. He looked at the clock which stood near a bookcase and it showed that there was still an hour and a half before last lesson. Harry walked toward the First Year dorm and after arriving he made he way to his bed.

After turning around a closing the curtain's around his bed he finally broke down and began to cry.

**Hi! Thanks once again for reading and I hope you're still enjoying it. I should definitely have another chapter up before Christmas but if I don't Merry Christmas and Happy Holiday's. Stay alive frens |-/ <3 PS Sorry about the name of the chapter but I couldn't help myself I have a problem okay?!**

 


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer ~ I do not own anything. I don't even have a Curly Wurly :(.**

* * *

 

**Severus Snape**

"What was she like?" Harry asked and Severus couldn't believe that no one had taken the time to talk to Harry about his mother. Couldn't believe that his colleagues had only talked about Potter.

"Lily was..." Severus paused to try and find words that word do justice to her memory before deciding to keep it simple. "Lily was loyal, brave, loving and she was a spitfire." Severus smiled remembering all the times she had been there for him, defending him when he didn't even appreciate it at the time. "She was calm and peaceful until you hurt someone in front of her and then her wicked temper would come out, she was terrifying when someone had made her mad. She would defend anyone, it didn't matter to her if you were friends or not, if she saw someone being bullied she would stand up for them even if she was younger than them."

Even thinking about Lily sent a pang to his heart as he was reminded once again that it was his fault that Lily and him had fallen out. ' _I should never have called her that disgusting name.'_ Severus thought to himself before Harry's voice pierced his thoughts and dragged him back to the present.

"Do you have any photo's of her?" When Severus watched Harry talking he noticed that his eyes had lowered down to his legs as he continued speaking. "It's just that I don't even know what she looked like." Harry then paused to take a deep breath before looking back up to meet his eyes. "Sometimes I get dreams, flashes of what I think are memories but I can't be sure that they're real. I hear a women's gentle voice telling me how much they love me, flashes of red and a smell of roses." Severus smiled to himself when he heard that she smelled of roses as her favourite perfume when they were teenagers smelt like that and it was comforting to know that she still used to same one, however the smile didn't last long as Harry continued to talk. "Then the memory turns confusing. I hear screaming and a high, piercing laugh which hurt my ears and then a bright green light is the last thing I remember." Severus could feel the blood leaving his face as Harry continued on to describe what sounded like the night that Voldemort attacked and the night that Lily died.

' _The only memory the boy has of his mother is of the night she was murdered in front of him. How could he even remember that? He was only fifteen months old at the time. Should I tell him or not?'_ Severus pondered to himself for a few moments before he cleared his throat and decided to answer his question first before he made his mind up. "I would have to look for the photo's but I do have some from when she was younger." He had finally made the decision to tell Harry the truth and then tried to find the words to tell Harry what happened in his memory. "That memory sounds like it could be real, Your mother's hair was red and that is what I believe those red flashes you described were. Unfortunately the night you can remember sounds like it was the night that Voldemort attacked you as the Killing Curse which was aimed at you is green and the laugh you described sounds like it could have been him."

Severus watched as Harry absorbed the information given to him as he looked down at where he was fiddling with his finger. Severus couldn't imagine the inner conflict Harry was going through at that moment and the look on his face was painful to look at as it was so full of grief that it made Severus want to weep. However Severus' worry increased tenfold when Harry's face became a blank slate and he couldn't tell a single thing about what he was feeling at that precise moment.

Harry then took a deep breath then raised his eyes and when they connected with his own there was no emotion shining through. It made them look like Lily's when he saw her for the last time when she was laying there on the ground and her skin was already turning cold. "Okay. Do you mind if I ask the questions another time? It's just that I really don't feel like talking right now." Harry requested.

Severus nodded his head slowly before replying. "Of course you can ask later. But are you sure that you don't want to talk about anything else?" He asked trying to persuade Harry into staying so that they could discuss how he was feeling about what he had learnt. However he wasn't surprised when Harry shook his head at the suggestion because he wouldn't really want to speak about it if he was in Harry's place. Harry then stood up from his chair and then turned around to make his way towards the door. When Harry had arrived at the door he turned around to look at Severus expectantly when the door was still locked which caused Severus to sigh and pull out his wand from his sleeve to cast a non-verbal **Alohomora** to unlock the door. As soon as the door was unlocked Harry ripped the door open and stormed out of the classroom.

Severus waved his hand and the door shut, while he sat in his chair wondering if he had done the right thing by telling him the truth about the memory. After sitting by his desk for around ten minutes to compose himself Severus decided that it was time to go to the Headmasters office to talk to Albus about what he had learned about Harry's home life with the Dursley's and that he discovered that Harry could remember the night that Voldemort attacked.

Severus walked stood up and made his way towards his office which way connected to the classroom. He made his way over towards the fireplace which stood against the back wall of the room and grabbed a handful of floo powder before standing in the fireplace and throwing it to his feet while saying, "Headmaster Office, Curly Wurly." Severus rolled his eyes as he said the password for Albus' floo network. After arriving at his destination Severus was relieved to see Albus sitting behind his desk doing paperwork.

"We need to talk about Harry Potter." Severus announced which caused Albus to raise his eyebrow questioningly.

* * *

 

**Hi! I hope you enjoyed it and thanks again for reading. I am going to start writing a new chapter (Severus' POV again) right away so it might be up in a few hours, in celebration of not ending up in hospital again this year because I've got to say there is nothing good about spending Christmas in there. Stay alive frens |-/ <3**

 


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer ~ HeavyDirtySoulIsHoldingOnToYou has been told to say that she doesn't own Harry Potter but she asked me to do it instead.**

* * *

 

**Severus Snape**

"Come sit down Severus." Albus waved his hand at the seat sitting in front of his desk. After sitting down in the offered seat Albus held out a glass container full of lemon drops and Severus struggled to hold back a sigh of impatience as he shook his head because he wanted to start the conversation as soon as possible. "Well if your sure you don't want one." Albus placed the container down on his desk and picked a sweet out for himself. "What is it about young Harry you have to talk to me about?" Albus asked while unwrapping the sweet and then he popped it into his mouth.

"I finally managed to get him to speak to me about the Dursley's." As soon as that left Severus' mouth Albus sat up straight now putting his full attention on the conversation. "I also have to speak to you about something else to do with Mister Potter." Severus said before Albus could even open his mouth to start asking him to continue on with talking about the Dursley's.

"What has the boy said about his relatives?" Albus asked leaning forward in his chair. Severus curled his lip in disgust at the thought of even considering the Dursley's Harry's relatives after how they treated him, he thought for a moment trying to decide where to start.

"I didn't get all the information from him but he did confirm that it was physical abuse from his uncle and neglect. It sounds like they even encouraged their son to beat Harry as well. He said that Petunia avoided having any physical contact with him in his words 'she would avoid touching me, even if it was to hit me'. I learned that they would with-hold food from him and lock him in his bedroom, which was the cupboard underneath the stairs, when they wanted to 'punish' him. The longest amount of time he has been without food and locked in the cupboard was a week where he was only allowed out a few times a day for the bathroom." Severus paused for a moment, both for him and Albus whose face had been getting paler the longer he talked. "Mister Potter said that he doesn't remember a time where he wasn't verbally and physically abused by the Dursley's."

"Oh." Albus whispered seemingly to himself. "I had hoped that we were somehow wrong of their treatment of Harry." Severus couldn't believe Albus, ' _No matter how brilliant the man is he is so naive when it comes to families and how they can be poisonous a environment for children._ ' Severus thought to himself while watching the Headmaster secretly wondering how he could still have faith in humanity after all he had seen. Albus looked pensively at his desk appearing as if he was deep in thought, a few minutes later his face cleared and he turned to look back at Severus. "We will have to get the full story and we still need to find a new guardian for the boy." Albus unnecessarily pointed out to Severus.

"I remembered that Albus but it will be easier to find a suitable guardian for him now that we know what we are dealing with in regards to Mister Potter." Severus explained before pausing for a second and then carrying on. "Mister Potter and I somehow got onto the topic of his mother and he told me something quite concerning."

Albus raised his eyebrow curious. "Concerning in what way Severus?" He asked sounding worried.

"He told me that he could remembered something and from what it sounds like it was the night that the Potter's were attacked by Voldemort." Severus explained hoping that he wouldn't need to go into more detail.

Unfortunately Albus wanted to know everything. "Why do you believe that Severus?" He asked leaning back in his chair, stroking a hand through his long, silvery beard.

"Mister Potter said that he could hear a women's voice telling him they loved him and then hearing a high pitched laugh which was followed by a green light." Severus uttered.

"Oh the poor boy." Albus sighed while rubbing his hands over his face.

"I have made the mistake of telling him about it and he left as soon as possible after he found out the truth." Severus continued on feeling guilty as he had probably ruined the only memory he had of his mother.

"Why did you let him leave." Severus could tell that Albus was feeling both confused and angry which Severus couldn't blame him for.

"He wouldn't be receptive to talking right away so I decided that it would be best to let him process what he was told. I will talk to him tomorrow after he has time to feel a bit calmer and hopefully more up to talking about it." Severus explained and he could see when Albus understood as he calmed down.

"Well there is nothing we can do about it now." Albus sighed as he slumped down in his chair and Severus took that as a dismissal. He pushed himself out of the seat and walked toward the fireplace where he flooed back to his office.

When he arrived back in his office he rushed out and made his way to his Private Quarters. He paused outside of the portrait of Salazar Slytherin who raised his eyebrow at the rush Severus was in, he ignored the painting and intoned " **Videte**." Severus walked in and walked straight into his bedroom where he made his way over to his wardrobes. He opened the door and knelt down to pick up a box from the bottom. Severus stood back up and walked to his bed where he sat down and looked down at the box. It was made of Cherry Wood and it was stained a deep maroon colour, it had been engraved with numerous different patterns and it had runes incorporated into them.

Severus opened down at the box and he was looking down at pictures of himself and Lily at eleven years old.

* * *

 

**Hi! Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it. If there's any mistake please tell me so I can fix it. Stay alive frens |-/ <3**

 


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer ~ I have been forced to tell you that I don't own Harry Potter. :(**

* * *

 

**Harry Potter**

After laying in his bed for what seemed ages Harry was able to calm himself down enough to stop crying. He then sat up and scrubbed the sleeves of his jumper on his face to get try an hide the fact that he had been crying, he then opened up the curtains surrounding his bed so that he could see the clock on his bedside table. When he saw that it was twenty past three in the afternoon he ran towards the bathroom and looked in the mirror above the sink. He could still see some stray tear tracks, his nose was slightly red at the tip and his face was blotchy from where he had rubbed the tears off his face so he turned the tap for the cold water and leaned over the sink to slash his face with water. When he looked back up in the mirror he could see that the earlier redness had faded and the only evidence that was still visible was his red rimmed eyes but he could get away with saying it was because he was tired if anybody asked.

Harry leaned against the skin for a moment, taking deep breaths in through his nose and out through the mouth, before standing up straight and making his way out of the bathroom into the dorm. He walked over to his chest kept at the bottom of his bed and picked out his History of Magic textbook before leave the dorm and making his way down to the Common room. He walked over to one of the cosy armchairs placed in the corner of the Common room while still being in front of the fire and settled in to catch up on what he had missed from his lesson. By the time he had settled in and read the first paragraph of the page other students had began to trickle into the Common room.

Harry knew when Draco was back after his lesson because he could hear his feet as they stomped his way over to the armchair which Harry was situated in. Harry finished reading the sentence he was reading before placing it on his legs and looked up to see Draco standing in front of him with his arms crossed over his chest and his eyebrow raised questioningly.

"What can I do for you Draco?" Harry asked while smiling peacefully, leaning even further into the cushioned back of the chair.

"Why weren't you in our last two lessons? Have you been talking to Professor Snape this whole time? What were you talking about?" Draco asked quietly, leaning against the wall next to the armchair.

"No I wasn't talking to Professor Snape the whole time. After we finished our discussion I came back here because I couldn't be bothered with the headache that is DADA ." Harry replied while ignoring Draco's last question and looked back down at the textbook laying on his knees. Harry could tell that Draco had noticed his lack of an answer to the last question posed to him but he couldn't be bothered to even try and worm his way around answering it because he felt that drained.

"I think I know what you were both talking about." This caused Harry to drag his eyes back up to Draco, who instead of the smirk he was expecting he actually looked concerned. "You were talking about those injuries weren't you? The ones that we got sent out of the Hospital Wing while you talked about them." Draco nearly whispered while looking around the room to make sure that nobody had heard him speaking.

Harry frowned up at Draco, "How did you figure that?" He asked while going back to reading his book.

"I guessed really but it makes sense. Why else would Professor Snape force up to stay behind to clean up a mess when he could have easily given detention, plus he didn't even take points off Longbottom which means that he was pleased to have an excuse to force you to stay behind." Harry nearly smiled at how much Draco sounded like Hermione at that moment.

"Yes that is what he wanted to talk to me about. However I have had quite enough of discussing this topic today so could we please not talk about it anymore?" Harry asked looking to meet Draco's silver eyes.

"Of course." Draco smiled and then he went to sit in the armchair next to the one that Harry was currently sat in. "Do you want to borrow my notes instead of having to read the textbooks?" Draco asked and when Harry nodded he pulled his notes for History of Magic and DADA out of his bag. This was when Harry realised that he didn't have anything to write with or on but before he could pull himself out of the armchair Draco also passed him some parchment with one of his spare quills and an inkwell.

Harry then spent the next forty five minutes copying down the notes that Draco had given him while Draco spent his time reading the History of Magic textbook while sneering at what he said was "Human stupidity and ego." while reading the sections about past wars. When Harry was finished Draco begged Harry to play a few games of chess with him, "Before I die of boredom." Draco had pleaded before Harry finally agreed to have a few matches against him. They played five games with Harry only winning one before they noticed that people had began to leave the Common Room for Dinner so they left the chessboard and started their treck to the Great Hall.

As they entered they saw Ron and Hermione sitting next to Fred and George. When they both saw them come in the looked over at the two of them worried but Harry smiled at them both reassuringly and they both smiled back relieved before going back to talking to the twins. Harry sat facing the Gryffindor table while eating to watch the antics of the twins as they both seemingly teased the two of them. However it seemed one twin, who Harry thought was Fred, was intent on riling up Hermione as she eventually became so annoyed she literally turn her back to him.

After they finished eating their Dinner and their desserts they made their journey down to the Dungeon's where the Slytherin Common Room was located. When they arrived back in the Common Room it was after eight and Harry decided to go to bed early because of he was feeling exhausted after his draining day.

It took a while for Harry to finally fall asleep and when he finally did it was plagued by a high pitched laugh and green light surrounding him. Except this time he heard a woman screaming in pain.

"Harry wake up. Wake up Harry." Harry eyes slammed open and he could see Draco leaning over him. Harry gulped in air before remembering to take slow breaths to calm down. Harry then remembered where he was and looked around but thankfully the room was empty. "Everybody's still in the Common Room I came up a bit early." Draco explained when he saw Harry scanning the room.

After reassuring Draco that he was fine, he finished getting ready for bed and Harry pulled the curtains around his bed again. Harry was laying there in his bed as he heard everyone get ready for bed and he was still lying there awake hours later as every time he closed his eyes he could still see that green light and hear the screaming and chilling laugh.

The next thing Harry knew it was morning.

* * *

 

**Hi! Thank you for reading and I hope your still enjoying it. This might be my last update til after Christmas I'm not a hundred percent yet. Stay alive frens |-/ <3**

 


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer ~ I Do Not Own Harry Potter Or Anything From The Magical Universe!**

* * *

 

**Harry Potter**

When Harry heard the sounds of his fellow First Years waking up and getting ready for the day he dragged himself out of bed feeling half-dead, like the zombies out of the film he had seen Dudley watch when Aunt Petunia was gossiping with the neighbour. He made his way to the bathroom which was thankfully free and slashed some cold water in his face to try and make himself more alert. It didn't work so Harry gave up and dried his face before getting ready for the day a head of him.

Even after being awake all night thinking about it he still hadn't managed to work out how he felt about the memory. On one hand he was ecstatic that he could remember his mom and that she did really love him as all he had been told growing up was that they didn't love him, that they hated him enough to get themselves killed just to get away from him. On the other hand the memory is then marred by the fact that he can remember his mom getting killed, getting murdered. Harry vowed that the next time Professor Snape forced him to talk he would get the answer out of him somehow.

It was all he could think about all night and as much as he tried he couldn't bring himself to stop thinking about it, _'Especially since I think I remembered something else, even if it doesn't make sense. Why would Voldemort tell my mom to step aside so he could kill me? Why would Voldemort want to kill me?'_ Harry thought to himself as he made his way to the Great Hall for breakfast with Draco walking by his side talking while Harry nodded and hummed in the appropriate places. Harry had been embarrassed when he saw Draco, worried that he was going to bring up his nightmare but that soon faded because as soon as he saw Harry he had started ranting about all the homework they had been getting and how did the Professor's expect them to get it all done. As soon as he heard what he was talking about he drifted back off to his thought and only managed to drag himself back to reality when they were about to enter the Great Hall

When they arrived the Great Hall Harry turned his gaze towards at the Gryffindor table after sitting down at the Slytherin table and searched for Ron and Hermione. He smiled to himself when he saw the twins messing with the two of them, if Harry was right George kept taking food off of Ron's plate every time he placed something on it and Fred was leaning over Hermione's shoulder and kept pointing to something in the book she was currently reading.

Harry was shocked when he heard something being put down in front of him and as he looked down toward the table, there stood a plate full of breakfast foods. He raised his eyes and Draco sat opposite him, when he saw that Harry was looking at him he nodded his head towards the plate in front of Harry and raised his eyebrow. Harry scowled at him when he saw the smirk that was curling around the edges of his lips and picked up a slice of toast from the plate and took a bite out of it. Draco smiled pleasantly before turning towards his own breakfast and Harry decided to finish the slice of toast because it wouldn't be worth the argument he would get from Draco.

Harry had been avoiding looking towards the Head table since they had arrived but he finally couldn't help himself and as soon as he turned his gaze towards the Professor's he met Professor Snape's eyes. He lowered his eyes back to the table as soon as possible and turned towards the plate still sitting in front of him and ate another slice of toast to distract himself which caused Draco to smile in triumph.

After finishing his slice of toast Harry sat for the next twenty minutes for Draco to be finished eating before they both left the Great Hall and were joined by Ron and Hermione at the entrance. The four of them headed of toward their first lesson of the day which was DADA which Harry was personally dreading as he always leaves the lesson with a headache. When they were half way to the classroom the questions began.

"Why did the greasy git keep you behind after Potions for so long?" Ron asked and Hermione glared at him but kept quiet instead of scolding him for disrespecting the Professor.

"We had to talk about the injuries from the scan." Harry answered shortly hoping that would be the only question but when is he ever that lucky.

"For two hours?" Hermione asked sceptically and Harry nearly groaned before looking to Draco for back up but he could tell from the way he was looking at Harry that he wanted to know the answer as well.

"Yes. He wanted to know how the injuries happened and who-" Harry managed to stop himself from finishing what he was saying but he could tell from the look on their faces that the damage had been done.

"Who caused them?" Draco asked and Harry desperately searched for an answer that would give them the wrong idea but then an idea hit him. ' _If I tell them that they will think that it was the only thing we were talking about. It might even stop them from asking more questions.'_ Harry thought to himself before answering.

"Yeah." Harry sighed looking down at his feet as he stopped walking. "I had to tell him that my Uncle had been hitting me." He said forcing tears into his eyes before looking back up at them. "I don't want to talk about it anymore." The three of them nodded and then Hermione threw her arms around him in a hug and when she pulled away Harry smiled at her before continuing on to the DADA classroom before they were late for the lesson.

They weren't late to the lesson. Harry sat down in his seat barely paying any attention what Professor Quirrell was saying. ' _I hope that the rest of the day is uneventful.'_ Harry sighed to himself as he writes his notes for the lesson.

* * *

 

**Hi! I hope everyone had a good Christmas. Thanks for reading and I hope you are still enjoying it. If there are any mistakes that you notice please tell me so I can fix them. I was wondering is there anyone's POV that you wanted to hear? If there is tell me and I'll try to write it. Stay alive frens |-/ <3**

**HeavyDirtySoulIsHoldingOnToYou out!**

 


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer ~ I am not the owner of Harry Potter. The only thing I really own is a wheelchair which I would trade in a heartbeat to own Harry Potter.**

* * *

 

**Severus Snape**

Severus spent the rest of his night after talking to Albus trying to figure out what he was going to say to Harry the next time he talks to him while marking the homework for Fourth Year Hufflepuff and Ravenclaws. He had already written out the note he was going to send to Harry during Dinner;

**Mr Potter,**

**I have found the items you had asked about when you stayed behind after class. If you come see me after you have eaten your Dinner I will gladly give them to you. I will be in my office which is attached to the Potions classroom.**

**S.S**

He had already made duplicates of all the photo's of Lily he had, now all he had to do was give them to the boy. Severus was currently sitting at the Head table watching the students enter the Great Hall and eating their breakfast, having already eaten his own before the students arrived. He was watching out to try and see Harry when he arrived which he did after ten minutes of watching. He watched as Harry and Malfoy walked towards the Slytherin table and as soon as he sat down he looked towards the Gryffindor table and Severus could make out a smile that was over taking his features. Severus followed his gaze and saw that he was smiling at his two friends Weasley and Granger who were sitting next to the Weasley twins before he turned his sight back to Harry.

He took a proper look at him and saw the exhaustion in the subtle slump of his shoulder and the bags that were starting to develop underneath his eyes. He then turned to look at Malfoy and saw him making up a plate of food that he was surprised to see be put in front Harry before turning to make himself a plate of breakfast. ' _I guess he knows that something is wrong with Harry.'_ Severus mused to himself watching as Harry ate a single slice of toast.

Harry then turned to look at the Head table and Severus was able to meet his eyes for the first time that day. His eyes which were normally bright were dulled because of lack of sleep and Severus had never seen them least like Lily's then in that moments. Their eyes had only been locked for a moment before Harry turned his gaze back to the table in front of him and picked up another slice of toast of the plate in front him. Harry seemed oblivious to the concerned looks that were being thrown at him by Malfoy, Severus was continuously surprised when he saw the friendship between the two of them develop as he had initially expected them to be at each others throats during all seven of their years at Hogwarts.

When breakfast was over Severus began his trek down to the Dungeons for his first lesson of the day which was with Third Year Gryffindor's and Slytherin's which he was dreading because the Weasley twins always got into some mischief. Severus took a deep breath when he was standing outside of the Potions classroom before slamming the door open.

"Today you are going to be making a Calming Draught." Severus proclaimed as he made his way to the front of the classroom, he pulled his wand out of his robe sleeve and pointed at the board which caused the instructions to appear on the board. "Anyone who does not complete the potion perfectly at the end of the lesson will be deducted ten house points and they will also have to complete ten inches on the properties of every single ingredient in the potion and how they react with each other. And in case any of you get any idea's, no that is not ten inches in total that is ten inches for every ingredient."

Severus then sat down at his desk and watched as his student began to do the work set for them.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Severus was relieved when it became time for Dinner and there had been no mishaps in any of his lessons, not even the Weasley twin had caused any bother that morning. Severus had walked up to the owlery before Dinner and attached the letter to the first available owls leg for Harry before making his way down to the Great Hall. He sat in his place at the Head table and the House Elves had his Dinner magicked on to his plate as soon as he touched his seat. When he was finished eating he was watching Harry and Malfoy who seemed to be trying to get Harry to put more food on his plate that was worryingly empty, however their argument was disrupted by the owl Severus had attached the letter to swooped down and held out its leg for Harry to take the letter.

Severus watched as he read the notes and when Harry was finished reading he turned to look at the Head table to nod at Severus who nodded back in reply. Severus then made his way down out of the Great Hall and down to his office where the photo's of Lily were sitting inside the locked draw of his desk. When he arrived at his office the first thing he did was sit down behind his desk and unlock the draw containing all those precious memories of his before pulling them out and looking through them while waiting for Harry to arrive.

The first picture Severus saw was of Lily's tenth birthday. They were both sitting in her families garden eating cake and in the picture Lily was laughing at something Severus had said while Petunia was scowling at them from the edge of the picture. The next one was the day Lily had gotten her Hogwarts letter which she was holding up to the camera while her over arm was wrapped around Severus' neck and he was holding up his own Hogwarts letter. The photo of Lily and Severus who were sitting in front of Mrs Evans telling her stories of Hogwarts at Christmas break during their First Year at Hogwarts. There were so many good memories in his hand but the older the two in the photo's got the sadder Severus got because he still to this day regrets what he said to Lily.

Severus was dragged out of his memories when he heard a knock at the door. He cleared his throat before speaking. "Come in." He said while lowering the photo's to put them back on top of his desk. The door opened and in came Harry who was looking down at his feet as he walked in; when he stood in front of Severus' desk he gestured for him to sit down in the chair available. As soon as he was seated in the chair Severus picked up the photo's and held them out for Harry to take. Harry slowly reached out his hand as though afraid that Severus was going to snatch them back and tell him he couldn't look at them. Severus watched as Harry flicked through the photo's with a small smile on his face as he took in the details of the photo.

"While you're here Mr Potter I believe it would be best if we talk about what happened yesterday." Severus said and it caused Harry to sigh but nod his head in agreement.

"Sir how long do I have to look at the photo's?" Harry asked peeking up at Severus from beneath his fringe and Severus frowned.

"They are yours to keep Mr Potter. I have copies for myself." Severus explained and the smile that overcame Harry's features nearly split his face and Severus was unable to stop himself from smiling back.

"By the way Professor Snape I think I remember something else." Harry's face became grave when he said this. "It doesn't make much sense but Voldemort told my mum to step aside so he could kill me. Why would Voldemort want to kill me though, I was only a baby?" Harry asked and Severus could feel the blood rushing from his face.

' _Why did Voldemort tell Lily to step aside? And how do I explain to Harry why Voldemort wanted to kill him?'_ Severus asked himself searching for an answer.

"Well..."

* * *

 

**Hi! Thanks for reading still and I hope your enjoying it even though it's terrible ;). Remember if there is anyone's POV you want to see just tell me. Stay alive frens |-/ <3**


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer ~ I am not the owner of Harry Potter.**

* * *

 

 

**Harry Potter**

"For Goodness sake Draco. You're acting like a mother hen, I'm not eating more because I'm not hungry." Harry scowled at Draco who kept trying to sneak different pieces of food on to his plate. Draco just glared back and picked up a Yorkshire Pudding which he then placed on Harry's plate. Just when Harry was about to say something a owl swooped down in front of Harry and held out its leg which had a letter attached to it. He detached to letter and gave the owl a small piece of sausage while he opened the letter which Draco was reading from over his shoulder.

**Mr Potter,**

**I have found the items you had asked about when you stayed behind after class. If you come see me after you have eaten your Dinner I will gladly give them to you. I will be in my office which is attached to the Potions classroom.**

**S.S**

' _It's probably an excuse to get me to go see him. He probably isn't going to have any photo's with him. Then again I might as well go so that I can ask some questions.'_ Harry thought to himself after reading the note. He then turned to look at the Head table where Professor Snape was sitting and nodded his head in agreement. When Professor Snape nodded his head in reply Harry turned back to his plate he that it was loaded with food and when he looked next to him at Draco, he was sat there with a smug look on his face while eating his Dinner. Harry just sighed and turned back to his plate to eat as much as I can; as he began to eat he saw a flash of black out the corner of his eye as Professor Snape left the Great Hall. After eating a few bites of the chicken on his plate, a sausage and a Yorkshire Pudding he had decided he had eaten enough. He downed his glass of pumpkin juice and stood up from his seat.

"I'm going to see Professor Snape now." Harry explained to Draco who was in the middle of eating a bowl of vanilla ice-cream. "I'll see you in the Library if I get done early enough." Harry said and then left when Draco nodded.

While making his journey down to the Dungeons to see Professor Snape Harry couldn't drag himself from his thoughts. ' _Do I try to get an answer out of him? I feel like he would know the truth or what happened that night but I'm just not sure he would tell me. The whole thing just seems strange. Why would Voldemort have targeted my family? It sounded like he would have been happy to just kill me but why is that? What was so threatening about a fifteen month old baby that he felt the need to try and kill me?'_ Harry thought to himself before trying to put himself in Voldemort's place. ' _Okay. He came to the house by himself so it must have been personal and if he was going to let my mum live that means it must have been me that he wanted. For some reason he must have believed that I was or would become a threat to him.'_ But no matter how much he tried to think he couldn't seem to come up with a reason why.

That was when Harry realised that he was standing outside of the Potions classroom, he pushed open the door and walked over to the door which separated the classroom and Professor Snape's office. He paused for a moment before taking a deep breath and knocking on the door.

"Come in." Harry heard Professor Snape voice come through the door. He looked down nervously at his feet as he opened the door and walked in after closing the door behind him. He made his way towards the desk where his Head of House was sitting and when he was standing on the other side of the side Professor Snape waved a hand towards the chair he was currently standing next to. After he sat down in the chair Professor Snape picked something up of the desk and Harry noticed that it was photo's. Professor Snape held the photo's out towards Harry and he slowly reached out to take them, frightened that they would disappear when he touched them. When he held them in his hands he could stop the smile that crossed his face when he was looking through the photo's.

Harry's favourite photo was the one of his mum standing in front of the Black Lake skipping stones and then turning to wave at the camera, she looked so happy and peaceful. There was one photo of his mum sitting on the floor next to somebody that could only be a young Professor Snape, the two of them were sitting in front of a women and looking like they were telling her something of great importance. ' _Is that my Grandmother?'_ Harry wondered to himself as he look at the women who had red hair like his mum but blue eyes instead of the green that Harry shared with his mum.

Harry was then distracted from the photo's by hearing Professor Snape's voice. "While you're here Mr Potter I believe it would be best if we talk about what happened yesterday." Harry sighed because he knew that his had been coming but nodded his head in agreement.

"Sir how long do I have to look at the photo's?" Harry asked while looking at Professor Snape from beneath his fringe, scared that if he didn't ask now he wouldn't get the change later.

Professor Snape frowned at what Harry had said. "They are yours to keep Mr Potter. I have copies for myself." Professor Snape explained and Harry couldn't even try to stop the grin that came over his face. ' _I can't believe I get to keep these, I can look at these anytime I want to.'_ Harry thought to himself as he saw the smile on the Professor's face before he remembered why he had agreed to coming to see him.

"By the way Professor Snape I think I remember something else." Harry said and the smile had disappeared from his face. "It doesn't make much sense but Voldemort told my mum to step aside so he could kill me. Why would Voldemort want to kill me though, I was only a baby?" Harry asked and he saw as Professor Snape's face became even paler than normal. ' _I was right he knows more that he was telling me.'_ Harry thought to himself and vowed to himself to find the answer.

"Well..." Professor Snape then paused as though searching for the right words to say, he then sighed before he continued speaking. "The reason Voldemort was after you was because there was a prophecy was said a child would grow up to kill Voldemort. You and one other child fit the guidelines of the prophecy and he believed that you were the one who it was describing."

Harry stayed quiet for a moments before speaking again. "Do you think Voldemort is still alive Professor?" He asked and Severus nodded his head.

"I do believe so Mr Potter." Professor Snape said as he rested his chin on top of his clasped hands which were resting on his desk.

"So does that mean I have to fight him in the future?" Harry asked while fiddling with the sleeve of his robes.

"Probably Mr Potter and I will make sure that you are prepare when the day comes." Professor Snape said and despite himself Harry felt reassured. "How are you feeling about that memory of your mother?" Professor Snape asked leaning back in his chair.

"I'm happy that I can remember what she sounded like but it's then ruined by hearing Voldemort laughing at her death. The memory now feels tainted." Harry explained while looking down at the photo's in his hands.

"I feel as though I shouldn't have told you the truth of the memory." Professor Snape sighed but Harry shook his head rapidly.

"I'm glad I know the truth. I know it sounds bad but it's nice to know that she loved me that much, it's just that the Dursley's had been telling me since I can remember that my parents couldn't stand me and that they had gotten themselves killed just so they could get away from me." Harry tried to explain and by the end of the explanation he could see Professor Snape's hands clench into a fist where they were resting on the arms of the chair he was sitting on.

Professor Snape shook his head. "Your relatives are despicable people and I use the term people loosely."

Harry smiled wanly at the Professor before speaking again. "Professor Snape is there any chance we could have this discussion tomorrow or Sunday? It's just that I have homework I need to do." Harry asked and the Professor sighed but nodded.

"This is the last time I am letting you avoid this discussion Mr Potter. I want you to come back here after lunch tomorrow." Professor Snape said and Harry nodded putting the photo's in his bag while standing up from where he was sitting.

When he made to the door he opened it but as he was about to close it he spoke up again. "Thank you so much for the photo's Professor." Harry smiled at the Professor and closed the door when he nodded and then waved away the thanks.

Harry looked at his watch and made his way up to the Library when he saw the time. When he arrived the Library he looked around and when he finally saw the bushy head of hair that could only be Hermione he walked towards the table she was sitting at with Ron and Draco. When he slumped down in the first available chair which happened to be next to Draco he sighed.

Hermione and Ron were arguing again. "What's it about this time?" Harry asked Draco who smirked back at him.

"A few weeks ago there was a break in at Gringott's. Some one entered Vault 713 on the 31st of July but it was emptied earlier that da-" Draco said before Harry interrupted.

"It was emptied earlier that day I know. Hagrid was the one who emptied it. What has that got to do with why those to are arguing?" Harry asked throwing a look to the two who were still arguing.

"Ron wants to somehow find out what they were trying to steal." Draco explained and Harry shook his head in disbelief.

"Who would want to find that out?" Harry asked before continuing without waiting for an answer. "Whoever was after it must be powerful to be able to break in to Gringott's and if they find out that somebody wants to know what they were trying to steal they would probably go after them." Harry said and that caught both Ron and Hermione's attention, Ron was scowling and Hermione had a smirk on her face obviously have said the same thing to Ron before.

Harry pulled out his text books and decided to get started on his DADA homework.

* * *

 

**Hi! Thanks for reading and I hope your still enjoying it. Stay alive frens |-/ <3**

 


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer ~ I am not the proud owner of Harry Potter**

* * *

 

**Severus Snape**

"Well..." Severus paused, trying to decide whether to tell the truth before sighing. "The reason Voldemort was after you was because there was a prophecy that said a child would grow up to kill Voldemort. You and one other child fit the guidelines of the prophecy and he believed that you were the one who it was describing."

Harry was silent after the explanation but after a minute or two he spoke again. "Do you think Voldemort is still alive Professor?" Harry asked and Severus nodded before he could stop himself. ' _I should have said no to try and reassure him. Why do I keep messing up and telling him the truth?'_ Severus pondered to himself while answering the question.

"I do believe so Mr Potter." Severus said as he rested his chin on top of his clasped hands.

"So does that mean I have to fight him in the future?" Harry asked as he fiddled with his robe sleeve. Severus sighed internally ' _He's eleven years old, he shouldn't have to worry about this. Then again this means I can try and train him for when the war will inevitably break out again.'_

"Probably Mr Potter and I will make sure that you are prepared for when that day comes." Severus then paused for a moment before continuing. "How are you feeling about that memory of your mother?" Severus asked reclining back into his chair.

"I'm happy that I can remember what she sounded like but it's then ruined by hearing Voldemort laughing at her death. The memory now feels tainted." Harry explained and all Severus felt was regret.

"I feel as though I shouldn't have told you the truth of the memory." Severus sighed and was shocked when Harry shook his head rapidly.

"I'm glad I know the truth. I know it sounds bad but it's nice to know that she loved me that much, it's just that the Dursley's had been telling me since I can remember that my parents couldn't stand me and that they had gotten themselves killed just so they could get away from me." Harry said and by the time he had finished talking Severus couldn't barely control his anger. After taking a few seconds to compose himself he noticed for the first time that his hands had clenched into a first on the arms of the chair he was sitting in.

Severus shook his head before speaking. "Your relatives are despicable people and I use the term people loosely."

Harry smiled sadly at Severus before he began to speak again. "Professor Snape is there any chance we could have this discussion tomorrow or Sunday? It's just that I have homework I need to do." Harry asked and Severus sighed but nodded in reply deciding that they had talked enough for that day.

"This is the last time I am letting you avoid this discussion Mr Potter. I want you to come back here after lunch tomorrow." Severus warned and Harry nodded while placing this photo's in his bag before standing up and heading to the door. When he was about to close the door he paused and spoke again.

"Thank you so much for the photo's Professor." Harry smiled at him but Severus waved the thanks away. He then shut the door and left Severus to his thoughts.

' _How could anyone tell a child that their parents died to get away from them. Petunia and her oaf of a husband are terrible people.'_ Severus sighed.

**Harry Potter**

"Come on Harry. Just tell me what Hagrid took from the vault." Ron begged and Harry just carried on doing his homework while blocking out Ron's voice around. He had gotten very good at it as he used to block out the Dursley's voices when they spewed their venomous words at him. Ron had been badgering him for five minutes already and it looked like he was going to be stopping anytime soon but by the look on Hermione's face she was going to lose it with Ron. Finally she slammed her book down on the table they were sitting on and leaned forward, she looked terrifying at that moment at of time.

"Oh for goodness sake Ronald. Just shut up already." Hermione hissed before picking her book back up and burying her face in it. Ron's face turned pink but he was thankfully quiet.

"Harry?" Harry heard Draco and hummed in response. "What was it that Professor Snape had to give to you?" He asked and Harry stopped his reading to put the book down slowly, wondering whether to the tell truth of not.

"He..." Harry paused and decided to tell the truth while still staring down at the book. "He gave me some photo's he had of my mum." His nearly whispered and the three of them stared at him in shock.

"How did Professor Snape know your mum? Slytherin's and Gryffindor's really didn't get along at the time." Hermione asked while the other two were still staring at Harry.

"Apparently they grew up near each other and they were friends before they came to Hogwarts." Harry explained still unable to look them in the eyes. "I didn't even know what she looked like before today." Harry whispered to himself but he could tell from the looks of pity on their faces that they heard him.

Harry decided that he had done enough of his homework for the day. He packed up his supplies before leaving everyone at the table and leaving the Library before they could say anything to him. Harry walked down to the Dungeon's and walked up to the entrance of the Slytherin Common room, where he then intoned **"Draco Ovum**." The wall opened up and Harry walked inside on sat on a couch for a few minutes before going upstairs to the Dorm room. He walked over to his bed, sat down and then pulled the curtains so that they were surrounding his bed before pulling his picture out of his bag to stare at his mum's face in the photo's.

* * *

 

**Hi! I hope you enjoy this chapter and thanks again for reading. Stay alive frens |-/ <3**

 


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer ~ Nope. Only HeavyDirtySoulIsHoldingOnToYou here, which means I don't own anything.**

* * *

 

**Harry Potter**

When Harry woke up the next morning his photo's were left in a neat pile by his head. ' _How did they get up there? I don't remember putting them down.'_ He thought to himself as he tried to remember putting the photo's away but the last thing he could remember was flicking through them. After getting up and making sure that no one is in the room he place the photo's in the bottom of his trunk hidden underneath some books.

Harry learned how they got moved later on during lunch. "Harry." Draco nudged him in the ribs and continued talking after Harry hummed in reply. "Were those photo's what Professor Snape gave to you?" He asked whispering, while looking around to make sure no one heard what he was saying.

"How did you-" Harry paused for a moment before continuing. "You're who moved my photo's." It wasn't a question but Draco nodded anyway. "Yes they were and I have to go talk him again after lunch is over. Have you got any plans for the day?" Harry asked while picking up a cheese sandwich and placing it on his plate before grabbing a drink of pumpkin juice.

"After you left the Library Ron got a bad idea and somehow convinced Hermione to go along with it. So I'm going try to stop him and if I can't I'm going to go with them to make it as difficult as possible." Draco replied before taking a bite out of his tuna sandwich.

"What is this bad idea of his?" Harry asked before taking a bite of his own sandwich.

"He remembered that you said Hagrid emptied the vault and he wants to ask him what it was. He told me not to tell you because he's worried that you'll convince Hermione that he's wrong again." Draco replied after taking a sip of his pumpkin juice.

"How did he even convice her in the first place?" Harry wanted to know. He had thought that she was smarter than that but obviously not.

"He had some help from the twins." But that didn't make much sense to Harry.

"Do the twins know what he wants to find out about?"

"Now that you mention it I don't think that they do. Ron just told them that Hermione was being boring and not breaking the rules." Harry just shook his head and finished his sandwich.

"I've got to go see Professor Snape now. I'll see you later." Harry said and in reply he got a wave.

When he left the Great Hall he saw a flash of red out of the corner of his eye and there were the Weasley twins. He walked up to them and cleared his throat to get their attention. Their blue eyes turned towards Harry and mischievious smiles crossed their faces.

"What have we-" One twin started and if Harry was right it was Fred.

"Done to deserve-" George continued on.

"The-Boy-Who-Live-"

"The Harry Potter-"

"Blessing us with his presence." They both finished.

"Did Ron tell you what he was encouraging Hermione to do today?" Harry asked smiling up at them. They both shook their head in reply.

"Did you hear about the vault that nearly got robbed at Gringotts? Nasty business that is." Harry continued and identical looks of confusion overcame their faces.

"Yeah the person must of been really powerful to get in." George said.

"Probably used Dark magick as well but what has that got to do with Ron and 'Mione?" Fred asked.

"Oh it's just that I told them Hargid was the person who emptied the vault earlier that day. I only learned after that Ron wanted to find out what was inside the vault. And Hagrid is great but he isn't great with secrets, you know, and what do you think will happen when the person who was trying to steal the item finds out somebody else is interested in it and they are closer to it since it's safe to assume that it's inside Hogwarts now." Harry explained and watched as the twins faces got paler. Fred stormed off towards the Great Hall as soon as Harry was finished talking.

"Do you mind not telling Ron I told you?" Harry replied, looking hopefully up at George.

"Well excuse us Harry. We are going to have a chat with our idiot of a brother. And don't worry I won't metion your name" George smiled at Harry before following his twin into the Great Hall.

' _Well I've done my good deed of the day by stopping my friends from being idiots.'_ Harry smiled to himself as he made his way down to the Dungeons to finish his talk with Professor Snape.

When he arrived outside of the Potions classroom he pushed open the door and made his way to the office situated at the back of the classroom. He paused for a moment before raising his fist and knocking on the door.

"Come in." Came the Professor's voice through the door.

Harry pushed the door open and looked towards the desk where it looked like Professor Snape was marking homework. The Professor raised his gaze from the parchment and after seeing it was Harry he put the quill in his hand down on his desk.

"Take a seat Mr Potter." Professor Snape waved his hand to the chair in front of his desk and put his marking to the side.

Harry sat down in the chair fiddling with his fingers as he spoke. "Thank you again for the photo's, sir." Harry said shuffling around in his seat.

Professor Snape once again waved away the thanks before he began to speak. "We really need to talk about the Dursley's treatment of you Mr Potter. I have let you put it off for long enough." He said leaning back in his seat. After Harry nodded in reply he nodded back. "Now you said that they had always mistreated you. Can you tell me your earliest memory of them causing you any harm, whether it be physical or mental?" Professor Snape asked and Harry thought to himself for a moment before speaking again.

"The earliest I remember... I was about four or five and I had been locked in my cupboard for days and they hadn't let me eat anything... they wouldn't even give me water but I drank from the tap in the bathroom when they let me out to use the toilet. I had learned that it felt better to drink a lot of water when I was so hungry my belly started to hurt. One night they had left my cupboard door unlocked and after they went to bed I sneaked out into the kitchen to take a slice of bread. I learned then that it was a trick, Aunt Petunia was downstairs and she shouted of Uncle Vernon saying that I was stealing food. He came storming down the stairs and started to shake me, yelling at me that I didn't deserve food because I was a freak. He then punched me in the ribs and dragged me into my cupboard and didn't let me out for the next two days, not even to use the toilet." As Harry talked he watched as the Professor's face became a blank slate.

"Why didn't you tell anybody of their treatment of you?" Professor Snape asked leaning forward in his seat and clasping his hands in front of his stomach.

Harry paused for a moment before answering. "I told a teacher in Primary school. She let me stay in her classroom during break which meant I was hidden away from my cousin Dudley. I used to do my homework or read and she asked me questions like 'why were my clothes too big for me?' and 'why didn't I do my homework at home?' I told her the truth and she arranged a meeting with the Dursley's." Harry stopped talking for a moment and took a deep breath before talking again with his eyes directed at his legs. "They convinced her that I was an attention seeker and that I was lying. They had her believing that I bullied my cousin Dudley and that I didn't do my homework at home because I was too lazy. After that she wouldn't let me stay inside during break which meant that Dudley had even more time to bully me. When we left the meeting Uncle Vernon was furious and by the time he was finished beating me I couldn't walk, so I couldn't go to school. That was the time when I was locked in my cupboard for a week."

"Okay I think it might be for the best if we have these discussions every weekend. If that is okay with you Mr Potter?" Professor Snape proposed and Harry nodded in agreement.

"Okay then I think that will be enough for this week." Harry took that as a dismissal and stood up from his chair before making his way to the door.

"Goodbye Professor." Harry said and got a nod in reply before he shut the door.

Harry made his way towards the Slytherin Common Room and headed towards his Dorm Room. When there he picked up his bag before leaving the Common Room and heading up to the Library to finish his homework. When he got up there he saw Draco, Ron, Hermione and the twins sitting at a table, so he decided to join them at the table. When he got there he could see Fred glaring at Ron, who was looking grumpy, Hermione looking embarrassed sitting in between the twins and Draco who was smirking.

"What are you doing here, I thought you were busy today?" Harry asked smiling at the group while sitting down in the chair next to Draco.

"The twins decided ruin my fun." Ron grumbled to himself. ' _He looks like a toddler who's been told off.'_ Harry thought to himself, amused by the comparison.

"I told you, you could go and get yourself into troubled but you don't have to drag 'Mione with you." Fred replied leaning back in his seat a placing his feet on the desk, however he removed them after Hermione hit him in the ribs with her elbow.

"I just don't understand how you found out." Ron muttered to himself, crossing his arms over his chest and slumping down in his seat.

"I wonder who told them." Draco looked towards Harry smirking as he spoke and Harry smirked back.

* * *

 

**Hi! Thanks for reading and Happy New Year. I know it's a little late but better late than never. Stay alive frens |-/ <3**

 


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer ~ I no own Harry Potter and that makes me sad. :(**

* * *

 

**Harry Potter**

Harry's Sunday didn't start out too bad. He woke up and after getting dressed he made his way down to the Great Hall for breakfast. When he arrived he sat down next to Draco at the Slytherin table and when he looked over towards the Gryffindor table he was surprised to see Hermione sitting with the twins without Ron, he brushed it off thinking that he was sleeping in since it was the last day of the weekend.

After finishing their breakfast Harry and Draco went over to the Gryffindor table to sit with Hermione and the twins, while ignoring the strange looks thrown their way by other Gryffindor's. When Hermione was finished eating her breakfast the three of them left the twins, who were currently plotting, and went to their Common Rooms to get their coats and bags before they met up at the Great Hall entrance, where they made their way down the Black Lake. Draco and Hermione sat down underneath a tree while Harry bent down to the examine the stones by his feet. After he found a few he found suitable he picked them up and took aim at the lake before throwing the first one and watched as it bounced, once, twice, thrice before sinking into the water. He did this with the other three stones in his hand, watching as they bounced and skidded across the water as he listened to Draco and Hermione talk about the book she was reading.

Harry came down and sat next to them after throwing the last stone before talking when there was a lull in the conversation.

"Was Ron still asleep when you left the Gryffindor Common Room?" Harry asked leaning back against the tree and placing his feet on Draco's legs before crossing them at the ankles.

"No. Seamus said that Ron was already gone when he woke up. And before you ask I don't know where he is." Hermione replied watching as Draco shoved Harry's feet off of him but Harry just put them back. Harry smirked at Draco who was glaring at him.

"What could be so important that he would miss breakfast? We all know how much he loves his food." Draco said apparently giving up on getting Harry to move his feet.

"Well I guess we can ask him later when we do see him." Harry said and that was the end of the discussion for then.

After sitting by the lake for an hour more Hermione wanted to go to the Library again and Draco and Harry decided to join her since they still had some homework to do. The three of them where surprised when they saw Ron sitting at a table when they entered the Library and he was surrounded by books.

"What are you doing here?" Draco asked once they walked closer to the table.

Ron raised his head from the book when he heard Draco's question and he grinned smugly at the three of them. "I went to go see Hagrid by myself and I got some answers from him. Well he let some answer slip but it's the same thing."

Harry sighed as he sat in the chair opposite Ron. "Oh, and what is this information that you 'found' out then." He asked uninterested.

"Whatever he took from the vault has something to do with Dumbledore and somebody called Nicholas Flammel. Now all I did to do is find out who that is." Ron announced and then slumped down, sighing as he looked at the books in front of him.

"Well good luck with that then." Harry said as he pulled his homework for Transfiguration out of his bag along side his ink well and quill.

"It's just so frustrating since the name is really familiar." Ron said as he flipped through the pages of the book sitting in front of him quickly.

"It's familiar because nearly everybody's heard of him." Draco proclaimed before looking at the book on the table. "You're not going to find anything about him in there."

"Who is he?" Ron asked leaning so far forward he looked like he was about to fall out of the chair he was sitting on.

"I'm not telling you." Draco replied leaning back in his chair. "If you want to know what was nearly stolen from the vault you need to find out for yourself." He said crossing his arms over his chest.

Ron glared at Draco before huffing out a breath and going back to reading his book.

Hermione looked between the two of them before trying to change the subject. "Are you looking forward to Hallowe'en next week?"

' _Why did she have to bring up Hallowe'en? I've been trying to avoid thinking about it.'_ Harry sighed to himself before trying to ignore the conversation happening around him while doing his Transfiguration homework that was due on Tuesday.

"Yeah I bet they do loads of sweets and deserts." Ron said looking back up from the book with a smile on his face.

"I'm not really bothered." Draco shrugged starting his homework.

"How about you Harry?" Hermione asked smiling at him.

Harry sighed before putting down his quill and looking up. Both Ron and Hermione seemed oblivious to what he was thinking but Draco seemed to have understood.

"For some strange reason I don't really feel like celebrating the day my parents were murdered in front of me." Harry answered sarcastically before looking back down at his homework, but not before he saw understanding cross both Ron and Hermione's faces and tears filled her eyes.

"Oh Harry." Came Hermione's teary voice.

"Don't." Harry snapped before softening his tone. "I really don't want to talk about it." His eyes filled with tears which caused the text he was reading to become blurred. He raised his eyes to meet Hermione's before wiping his eyes and continuing. "Please."

* * *

 

**Hi! Thanks for reading and I hope your enjoying it. Stay alive frens |-/ <3**

 


	31. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer ~ I don't own anything, It all belongs to J.K Rowling.**

* * *

 

  
**Harry Potter**

  
The next week consisted of Ron trying to annoy Draco into telling him who Nicholas Flamel was and then going to the Library to find out for himself when he failed. Ron had started to drag Hermione along to the Library with him after the first day of searching and Harry had to be honest, he didn't really care. He had watched as more and more decorations for Hallowe'en began to be placed all around the castle, all that was running through his head was a count down to the anniversary to the day his parents were murdered.

  
As the day got closer to arriving all Harry could remember were the years he had been jealous of Dudley when he went Trick-or-Treating. He had be jealous of his cousin when he should have been thinking about his parents instead of being selfish. Harry had already planned on skipping out on the feast that would be held to celebrate, instead he would be up in his Dorm Room looking at the photo's he had gotten of his mum from Professor Snape. 

  
On the 31st of October Harry got up dreading the day ahead of him. He could tell from the wary looks that Draco was throwing him that he could remember Harry's outburst from the week before. When he met up with Hermione and Ron after breakfast he could see that they were giving him the same look as Draco and he couldn't wait till the day was over so that they would just stop.

  
After breakfast the four of them made their way to their first lesson of the day. The day passed in a blur, the next thing Harry knew he was leaving the Great Hall after lunch and making his way towards the Charms classroom. He sat down in his usual seat to see a feather laying on the desk in front of him. Harry then focused on the short Professor standing at the front of the classroom explaining the spell they were going to be learning.  
The class were then put into pairs, Harry was put with Theodore Knott, Draco was paired with Blaise Zabini and Ron and Hermione were paired with each other. He was surprised by how angry the two of them looked to be paired together. _'I guess they had a falling out_.' Harry mused to himself before he turned to the feather that was currently sitting in front of both him and Theodore.

  
Ron, at the next table, wasn't having much luck either with the spell.

  
 _ **"Wingardium Leviosa!"**_ he shouted, waving his arms in an arch like motion, like a windmill.

  
"You're saying it wrong," Harry heard Hermione snap and he couldn't help his flinch at the sound. "It's Wing- _gar_ -dium Levi- _o_ -sa, make the 'gar' nice and long."

  
"You do it, then, if you're so clever." Ron snarled in reply.

  
Hermione rolled up the sleeves of her robes, flicked her wand and said, **_"Wingardium Leviosa!"_**

  
Their feather rose off the desk and hovered about four feet above their heads.

  
"Oh, well done!" cried Professor Flitwick, clapping excitedly. "Everyone see here, Miss Granger's done it."

  
By the end of the lesson Ron was in a terrible temper by the end of the lesson. He stormed out of the classroom while Hermione was neatly packing away her equipment in her bag. Both Harry and Draco rushed off after him, hoping to calm him down before he said something he would regret to Hermione.

  
"It's no wonder no one else can stand her." Ron said, pushing past the people in the corridor. "She's a nightmare honestly."

  
Just when Harry opened his mouth to interrupt Ron he felt someone push past them. It was Hermione and he caught a glimpse her face he could see the tears beginning to form in her eyes before she stormed off.

  
"I think she heard you."

  
"So," Harry turned to look at Ron when he spoke and saw that he looked uncomfortable. "She must've noticed she's got no other friends."

  
"Actually," Draco said, "I believe she is friends with your twin brothers." Harry was confused by how shocked Ron looked at that announcement.

  
"Did you seriously not know?" Harry asked incredulous.

  
"No, no they just hang around her because she is friends with me." Ron denied vehemently.

  
"Well then, why were they both mad that you were dragging Hermione into the whole search for whatever was taken from the vault?" Draco asked, raising his eyebrow at Ron.

  
Ron opened his mouth and closed his mouth loads of times before snapping it shut when he realised he didn't have an answer.

  
Hermione didn't turn up to their next lesson. She didn't turn up for any of the lessons afterwards. Harry could see the guilt that was beginning to show on his features but Harr knew how stubborn Ron was so he decided to have a word with him before they separated after the last lesson of the day.

  
"Ron you need to apologise to Hermione the next time you see her."  Harry said which caused Ron to sigh in response.

  
"I got it but do you think you can both be there when I say sorry?" Ron asked shuffling his feet, looking uncomfortable.

  
Harry paused for a moment before sighing. "Sure I'll be there."

  
This caused Draco to throw him a surprised look before he composed his face and nodded his head.

* * *

 

  
**Hi! I'm so sorry it took so long to update and that it isn't that long. First I got ill, again, and then I got distracted by the Amino app (OPPS) and then my laptop broke so I had to buy a new one and I am sick once again. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed. Stay alive frens |-/ <3**


	32. Chapter 32

**Disclaimer ~ I is not the owner of Harry Potter but I is going to keep wishing.**

* * *

 

**Harry Potter**

  
Harry sat in front of the fireplace trying to force himself to ignore the dread that was rising up, getting increasingly harder to ignore the closer it got to the time for the Hallowe'en feast. He was dragged back into the present by Draco slumping down in the seat next to his but Harry kept his eyes glued to the fire, watching the flames dance around.

"You don't have to go to the feast, you know?" Draco finally spoke up after realising that Harry was going to continue to ignore him.

"Yes I do." Harry said, pulling his eyes from the fireplace. He continued to speak once he saw Draco open his mouth to speak. "I do need to go. I have a bad feeling, like something is going to happen tonight." 

"That still doesn't mean it's your problem Harry."

"I'm going and that's that." Harry declared before picking up his bag and getting out his History of Magic textbook to read. 

Harry spent the next hour reading from his textbook since he had fallen asleep in his lesson earlier that day, the only reason he stopped reading was because Draco told him it was time for them to leave for the feast.

After arriving at the Great Hall that was full of Hallowe'en decorations, Draco and Harry made their way towards the Slytherin table. They were going to sit at their own table until Professor Dumbledore finished speaking and then sit at the Gryffindor table with their friends. 

When they sat down at the table Harry turned his eyes to the Gryffindor table to search for Ron and Hermione to try and see how difficult it would be to make them force them to make up.

However to Harry's worry he could only find Ron at the table, Hermione was nowhere to be seen.

"Hermione's not at the Gryffindor table." Harry whispered to Draco, who was sitting next to him.

"Where is she then?"

However before Harry could reply to Draco's question he heard a smug voice speak up. 

"Your little mudblood friend is in the girls bathroom crying her eyes out apparently." Harry turned his gaze to whoever was speaking and found that it was Parkinson.

"Oh Parkinson we all know that you're bitter that someone who only found out about magic this year is doing better than you in lessons. How do your parents feel about their failure of a daughter, who couldn't beat the little 'mudblood' in a test if she had her eyes shut and hands behind her back? It must be rough to know just how stupid you are." Harry whispered condescendingly, patting Parkinson on the hand sympathetically.

As soon as Harry was finished speaking Professor Dumbledore was done with his speech and the food was appearing on the tables, so Harry got up from his seat and made his way towards the Gryffindor table with Draco following closely behind him.

Harry sat down next to Ron, ignoring all the strange looks that Draco and him were earning by sitting at the Gryffindor table.

"Have you heard about Hermione?" Harry asked Ron as soon as he was sitting down.

Ron only sighed and pushed his food around on his plate. 

Just as Harry was about to speak again the doors for the Great Hall slammed open. Professor Quirrell came sprinting into the Hall, his turban askew and terror on his face. A sudden silence came over the Great Hall as everyone stared as he reached Professor Dumbledore's chair, slumped against the table and gasped, "Troll - in the Dungeons - thought you ought to know." 

He then sank to the floor in a dead faint.

There was an immediate uproar. It took sever purple firecrackers exploding from the end of Professor Dumbledore's wand to cause silence to once again descend over the Hall.

"Prefects," Professor Dumbledore rumbled, "lead your Houses back to the Dormitories immediately!" 

Ron's brother Percy was in his element, ordering the student around.

"Follow me! Stick together, First Years! No need to fear the troll if you follow my orders!" Percy ordered as he tried to guide all the Gryffindor First Years out of the Great Hall and up to their Dormitories.

Harry remembered about Hermione not knowing about the troll as him and Draco where about to make their way towards the Slytherin's, who were making an orderly exit from the Hall, unlike the Gryffindor's who were running around in a panic.

"Hermione!" Harry exclaimed as soon as he remembered.

"What?" 

"Hermione doesn't know about the troll!" Harry said before running towards where he could see Ron's red hair.

"Ron!" Harry shouted and he continued speaking as soon as Ron turned to face him. "Hermione doesn't know about the troll. We need to tell someone!" 

"All the Professor have left to find the troll and the Prefects are too busy taking everyone to their Common Room's" Draco interjected.

"Well we can't just leave her in the bathroom!" Ron said and Harry nodded in agreement.

"We'll just have to go and find her ourselves." Harry said which caused Ron to nod his head and Draco to sigh to himself.

In the confusion the three of them joined the Hufflepuff's going in the correct direction, slipped away down a deserted side corridor and hurried off towards the girls' toilets. They had just turned the corner when they heard quick footsteps behind them.

"Percy!" hissed Ron, pulling Draco and Harry behind a large stone griffin.

Peering around it, however, they saw not Percy but Professor Snape. He crossed the corridor and disappeared from view.

"What's he doing?" Harry whispered. "Why isn't he down in the Dungeons with the rest of the Professors?" 

"Beats me."

Quietly as possible, they crept along the next corridor after Professor Snape's fading footsteps.

"It looks like he's heading towards the third floor, why would he? It's supposed to be closed off for students so he can't be looking for anyone." Harry said, but Ron held up his hand.

"Can you smell something?"

Harry sniffed and he finally registered the foul stench in the air. It was a mixture of old socks and the kind of public toilet no one seems to clean. Harry turned to look at Draco to see if he could smell it but he was greet by the sight of him holding the sleeve of his robes up to his nose, obviously trying to block out the smell permitting the air.

And then they heard it - a low grunting and the shuffling footfalls of gigantic feet. Ron pointed: at the end of a passage to the left, something huge was moving towards them. They shrank into the shadows and watched as it emerged into a patch of moonlight.

It was a horrible sight. Twelve feet tall, its skin was a dull, granite grey, its great lumpy body like a boulder with its small bald head perched on top like a coconut. It had short legs thick as tree trunks with flat, horny feet. The smell coming from it was incredible. It was holding a huge wooden club, which dragged along the floor because its arms were so long.

The troll stopped next to a doorway and peered inside. It waggled its long ears, making up its tiny mind, then slouched slowly into the room.

"The key's in the lock," Harry muttered. "We could lock it in."

"Good idea," said Ron nervously.

"Wait!" Draco hissed.

They edged towards the open door, ignoring Draco as he kept hissing at them to stop. As they edged closer towards the door, their mouths dried, hoping the troll wasn't about to come out of it. With one great leap, Harry managed to grab the key, slam the door and lock it. 

"Yes!"

They were flushed with victory as they began to make their way back up the passage when Draco shouted.

"It's the girls toilet you've locked it in, you plank!" The feeling of victory was soon replaced with fear and dread which increased further when they heard a shriek coming from the bathroom.

They both ran towards Draco, who was already at the door turning the key to unlock the door. As soon as the door opened they all ran inside.

Hermione was shrinking against the wall opposite, looking as if she was about to faint. The troll was advancing on her, knocking sinks off the walls as it went.

"Confuse it!" Harry said desperately to Ron and Draco, before seizing a tap and throwing it as hard as he could against the wall, worried that if he threw it at the troll he would miss and hit Hermione.

The troll stopped a few feet from Hermione. It lumbered around, blinking stupidl, to see what had made the noise. Its means little eyes saw Harry. It hesitated, then made for him instead, lifting its club as it went.

"Oy, pea-brain!" yelled Ron from the other side of the toilets, and he threw a metal pipe at it. The troll didn't even seem to noticed the pipe hitting its shoulder, but it heard the yell and paused again, turning its ugly snout towards Ron instead, giving Harry time to run around it. 

"Come on, run, run!" Harry yelled at Hermione, trying to pull her towards the door, but she couldn't move, she was still flat against the wall, her mouth open with terror. 

The shouting and the echoes coming from both Ron and Draco seemed to be driving the troll berserk. It roared again and started towards Draco, who was nearest and had no way to escape, as the troll was ignoring Ron as he shouted and threw pipes and pieces of porcelain from the broken sinks.

Harry then did something that was both very brave and very stupid: he took a great running jump and managed to fasten his arms around the troll's neck from behind. The troll couldn't feel Harry hanging there, but even a troll will notice if you stick a long bit of wood up its nose, and Harry's wand hand still been in his hand when he'd jumped - it had gone straight up one of the troll's nostrils.

Howling with pain, the troll twisted and flailed its club, with Harry clinging on for dear life; any second, the troll was going to rip him off or catch him with a terrible blow from its club.

Hermione had shrunk to the floor in fright; Ron and Draco had pulled out their wands - Ron not knowing what to do and Draco not being to get a good aim without hitting Harry.

Ron had obviously noticed Draco's problem as he raised his wand to take aim at the troll and crying at the first spell that came into his head: "Wingardium Leviosa!"

The club flew suddenly out of the troll's hands, rose high, high up into the air, turned slowly over - and dropped, with a sickening crack on to its owner's head. The troll swayed on the spot and then fell flat on its face, with a thud that made it whole room tremble.

Harry got to his feet after pulling his arms free from around the trolls neck, ignoring the throbbing pain that was coming from both of his wrists. He was shaking and out of breath. Draco was stood stock-still while Ron was still standing there with his wand still raised, staring at what he had done.

It was Hermione who spoke first.

"Is it - dead?"

"I don't think so," said Harry. "I think it's just knocked out."

He bent down and pulled his wand out of the troll's nose. It was covered in what looked like lumpy grey glue.

"Urgh - troll bogies."

He wiped it on the troll's trousers.

A sudden slamming and loud footsteps made the four of them look up. They hadn't realised what a racket they had been making but of course, someone downstairs must have heard the crashes and the troll's roars. A moment later, Professor McGonagall had come bursting into the room, closely followed by a limping Professor Snape, with Professor Quirrell bringing up the rear. Quirrell took one look at the troll, let out a faint whimper and sat quickly down on a toilet, clutching his heart.

Professor Snape bent over the troll. Professor McGonagall was looking at Ron, Harry and Draco. Harry had never seen her look so angry. Her lips were white. 

"What on earth were you thinking of?" said Professor McGonagall, with cold fury lacing her voice. Harry looked to Ron, who was still standing with his wand in the air, he then looked to

Draco who had moved to stand next to him. "You're lucky you weren't killed. Why aren't you in your Dormitory?"

Professor Snape threw both Harry and Draco a swift, piercing look. Harry looked at the floor. He wished Ron would put his wand down. 

Then a small voice came out of the shadows.

"Please, Professor McGonagall - they were looking for me."

"Miss Granger!"

Hermione had managed at last to get to her feet.

"I went looking for the troll because I - I thought I could deal with it on my own - you know, because I've read all about them."

Ron dropped his wand. Hermione Granger, telling a downright lie to a Professor?

"If they hadn't found me, I'd be dead now. Ron and Draco distracted it and when it went for Draco, Harry jumped on its back and stuck his wand up its nose, Ron then knocked it out with its own club. They didn't have time to come and fetch anyone. It was about to finish me off when they arrived."

Harry, Draco and Ron trued to look as though this story wasn't new to them, Harry and Draco having more success than Ron.

"Well - in that case..." said Professor McGonagall, staring at the four of them. "Miss Granger, you foolish girl, how could you thin of tackling a mountain troll on your own?"

Hermione hung her head. Harry was speechless. Hermione was the last person to do anything against the rules, and here she was, pretending she had, to get them out of trouble. 

"Miss Granger, five points will be taken from Gryffindor for this," said Professor McGonagall. "I'm very disappointed in you. If you're not hurt at all, you'd better get off to Gryffindor Tower. Students are finishing the feast in their Houses."

Hermione left.

Professor McGonagall turned to Harry, Draco and Ron.

"Well, I still say you were lucky, but not many First Years could have taken on a full-grown mountain troll. You each win your House five points each. Professor Dumbledore will be informed of this. You may go."

They hurried out of the toilets but before they left Harry threw one look at Professor Snape and saw blood soaking his trousers. They didn't speaking at all until they were out of the passage.

"Did you see Professor Snape limping as he came into the toilets?" Harry asked before they separated with Ron so that they could go to their Common Room's to eat.

Draco nodded his head while Ron just looked confused while he shook his head.

"Why do you think he was limping?" Draco asked.

"Well I saw his leg bleeding before he left, so whatever he was doing on the third floor he must have hurt himself."

"Wonder how he hurt himself on the third floor." Draco mused.

"Well," Ron spoke up, "it could be the three-headed dog there." 

Both Draco and Harry's eyes shot to Ron.

"There's a Cerberus on the third-floor?!" 

"There's a three-headed dog on the third-floor?!"

Draco and Harry hissed at Ron at the same time.

"Yeah. I got bored one afternoon, you were both busy and Hermione was in the Library, so I decided to see why the third-floor was out of bounds to students. I nearly got caught by Filch so I hid in this room and there it was." Ron said shrugging.

"It's probably guarding something." Draco said thoughtfully and Harry could see the moment they realised what Draco had just said. 

Draco's mouth slammed shut and his lips were pressed into a thin line, while Ron's eyes grew wide and a smile stretched over his face.

"That's probably where they are hiding whatever was in the vault." Ron whispered excitedly.

 **'He's never going to leave this alone now**.' Harry sighed to himself as they separated from Ron.

* * *

 

**Hi! Sorry it's been a while, I don't think my schedule is going to go back to normal for a little while because I'm behind in my coursework. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed. Stay alive frens |-/ <3**


	33. NOT AN UPDATE SORRY!

I'm So Sorry that I haven't updated this in awhile for anyone who is still reading this. I haven't been in the best place emotionally/ mentally and I didn't want it to effect my writing in this fic. I am writing the new chapter but it's slow coming as I'm trying to get back into the flow of writing for this fic. Once again I'm sorry and hopefully the next chapter will be up soon.


	34. Chapter 34

**Disclaimer ~ I wish I owned Harry Potter buuuuuut I don’t :(**

* * *

 

**Harry Potter**

Harry had never wanted to hit Draco as much as he did in the past few days. Ever since Draco had the revelation that the mysterious object was probably hidden on the third floor, Ron had been restless trying to find out what it was. He had been bugging both Harry and Draco, still trying to find out about Nicolas Flamel from then, even though Harry didn’t know anymore than him. However whenever Harry mentioned this fact to Ron, he just scoffed disbelievingly and then turned towards Draco.

Harry woke up because of yet another nightmare and got ready for the day. Seeing that he was once again the only one awake, he grabbed his bag and made his way towards the common room and he wasn’t surprised to find it was empty. He pulled out the Transfiguration homework that was due that day, his quill and inkwell and began to look for small errors that he could correct.

By the time Harry heard any movement from the direction of the dorms he had re-written the homework and was reading a head for History of Magic and taking notes since he always felt like he was half asleep during the lessons. It was a few people from older years that he vaguely recognised but couldn’t remember their names.

It was another half an hour before he saw Nott walking from the Boys first year dorms, he nodded his head before turning back to his History of Magic textbook and began making some notes.

He was still taking notes when he felt Draco slump down next to him on the couch.

“Do you ever sleep?” Draco asked and Harry hummed in reply, continuing writing his notes.

Draco just sighed to himself before picking up Harry’s History of Magic textbook and shut it. Harry looked up at him and glared but Draco just stared back, after a few moments Harry decided to give up and looked away.

“How bad do you think Ron is going be today?” Harry asked, leaning forward and picking up his notes.

As he blew on the ink to help it dry quickened, he listened to Draco as he answered.

“Oh Merlin.” Draco groaned. “Can we both just stay here? I don’t want to deal with him and his nagging today.”

“I wish we could.” Harry chuckled, rolling his the parchments containing his essay for Transfiguration and his notes for History of Magic and placing them in his bag.

Harry turned towards Draco and spoke.

“I want to know what Nicholas Flamel did.”

Draco’s eyebrows furrowed and a frown crossed his face before he composed himself.

“Why do you want to know?” Draco asked, looking around the common room to make sure that no one was listening to him.

Harry wanted to think that he was being paranoid but he had learned quickly that you couldn’t let information out in the common room and expect privacy, especially when the information could be used against you.

“Because if Ron is going to keep bugging me whether I know what he wants to know or not, I actually do want to know. I don’t want to keep listening to him for no reason.” Harry explained glancing around the room as well and saw that everyone was either half asleep or to absorbed in what they were doing themselves to pay any attention to the two first years.

“Okay,” Draco sighed. “Nicholas Flamel worked with Dumbledore on the twelve uses for dragon's blood, so they're friends. Nicholas Flamel worked on the on the Philosophers stone and who would he trust with the Philosophers stone more than his friend, who just happens to be known as the Greatest Wizard of Modern Times?”

Harry waited for him to explain more but after a few moments he realised that he wasn’t going to.

“What’s the Philosophers stone?” Harry asked.

“You don’t know about the Philosophers stone?” Draco asked before explaining. “The Philosophers stone can turn any metal into pure gold! And it can also make the elixir of life! Nicholas Flamel is hundreds of years old and the elixir of life is what has kept him and his wife alive over the years.”

As soon as Harry heard what the Philosophers stone did he felt his eyes widen. Draco became instantly alert when he noticed Harry’s expression. Harry shot off the couch and began dragging Draco towards the dorms. After making sure that the room was empty he began to explain.

“Okay so someone who is particularly powerful to break into Gringotts right?” Harry asked and continued speaking after Draco nodded. “Well one of the times when I was talking to Professor Snape we got onto the topic of my parents and we talked about their deaths. This caused me to ask him about Voldemort.” Draco flinched at the name but Harry ignored it and carried on speaking. “One of the things that I asked him was if he thought Voldemort was alive and he said that he thought that he was.”

“And what of this has got to do with the Stone?” Draco asked.

“Well… He would be powerful enough to do it and I’m guessing he’s really weak right now since everyone believes him to be dead. The Stone would help him regain his strength!” Harry explained.

“You sound absolutely bonkers right now Harry!” Draco exclaimed but Harry could tell from the paleness of Draco’s face that he believed him, or at least he believed that it was a possibility.

“We’ve got to try and convince Ron to stop looking into it before he gets himself killed!” Harry said before heading out of the dorm and down into the common room to collect his bag before making his way down to breakfast, trying desperately to think of a way to get Ron to stop looking into it.

* * *

 

****Hi! Wow it was hard getting back into the flow of writing this so I’m sorry if it’s terrible! Thanks for reading! If there’s any mistakes please tell me! Stay alive frens |-/ <3** **


	35. Chapter 35

Harry was relentless in his hunt for a way to stop Ron from trying to go after the Philosophers stone and getting himself killed. He hadn’t found an answer other than telling the truth to Ron and he was running out of time since Ron was getting closer to finding out what the item was.

It was a nightmare keeping Ron from Chocolate Frogs since he had been informed by Draco that it mention Nicholas Flamel on Dumbledore’s card.

“I think we just need to tell him the truth about what the object is and who we think is after it.” Harry sighed, staring into the flames of the fireplace in the Slytherin Common Room after days of failing to come up with a plan. 

“You mean who you think is after it.” Corrected Draco as he slumped down on the couch next to Harry.

Harry dragged his eyes away from the dancing flames and turned to face the blond. 

“You know it makes sense Draco. Who else would be powerful enough to..” Harry paused, scanning his eyes around the room to make sure nobody was listening to the two of them before lowering his voice down to a whisper, “break into Gringotts?”

Just as Draco was opening his mouth Gemma walked over to the two of them and cleared her throat. They both turned to face her, Draco with his eyebrow raised and Harry with a welcoming smile plastered on his face.

“Professor Snape told me to give this to you Harry.” Gemma answered the unasked question as she held out the unnoticed folded piece of parchment out for Harry to take.

After Harry took it she left after smiling at the two of them.

“What do you think it is?” Draco asked leaning over Harry’s shoulder to look at the note, as though he could will himself to see the writing through the folded up parchment. 

“I have an idea.” Harry sighed thinking about how he forgot to meet up with the Professor for the past few weekends. 

He unfolded the parchment and read:

**_Mr Potter,_ **

**_I have been lenient with you so far,_ **

**_But if you do not arrive at my office today_ **

**_By 1 O’clock I am afraid my patience_ **

**_Is going to wear out._ **

**_Professor S. Snape_ **

“So? What is it?” asked Draco, dragging Harry’s attention from the writing.

“Like you weren’t reading it over my shoulder.” Harry scoffed before turning around to smirk at the blond.

“Well it’s basic manners to pretend that I wasn’t.” Draco sniffed haughtily before leaning back in his seat and crossing his legs.

Harry just smiled to himself while shaking his head. 

Harry folded up the parchment and put it in his bag before trying once again to come up with a plan.

‘ _ If I told him what it was and who I suspect is after it then he would try and be a hero and end up getting himself killed. _ ’ Harry sighed, brushing his hand through his hair. _ ‘I just can’t think of anyway to convince him it’s too dangerous. I could set the twins on him again, at least they would realise how much danger they would be in. I don’t even know what Ron had planned if he finds out that it’s the Philosopher’s stone…’  _ Harry chewed at his bottom lip trying to figure out what Ron’s plan was. _ ‘Is he really just going to run in and try to catch the thief in the act? If that’s the plan he seriously is an idiot… How does he think he’s going to know when they’re going to go after the stone? And I doubt that the Cerberus is the only precaution Dumbledore has taken to protect the stone.’ _

Harry slumped back against the couch and scrubbed his hands over his face. ‘ _ I seriously don’t need to be distracted by the meeting with Professor Snape… Wait,’  _ Harry’s eyes widened in excitement, ‘ _ If I can’t come up with a plan maybe I should bring it up with the Professor. I tell them that a couple of mere children found out about the Stone, maybe they’ll move it. If it’s out of the way then there’s no danger for Ron.’ _

Harry laughed which brought Draco’s attention to him from his homework and it also gained him some strange looks from other students in the Common Room. 

“What’s so funny?” asked Draco, who scrunched his face up in confusion.

“I think I’ve came up with a solution for our problem.”

“Oh? And what’s this great plan of yours?” Draco leaned forward attentively.

Harry could barely keep the giddy smile off his face.

“Professor Snape.”

“Professor Snape? How’s he the solution?”

“Because if we tell him that we know about the third floor corridor…” Harry trailed off meaningfully. Draco was silent for a few moments before his eyes widened.

“If we tell him, he’ll tell Dumbledore who’ll have no other choice to move it.” Draco whispered excitedly. “This might work!”

Harry and Draco grinned at each other.

‘ _ Now we’ll just need to wait till after lunch and then I can get plan set in motion.’  _ Harry thought to himself, counting down the minutes until it was time for lunch.

* * *

 

****Hi! So… It’s been awhile huh… For this fic I just had some writer's block that I just couldn’t work through. Well anyway thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed! Stay alive frens |-/** **


End file.
